Nezumi and Shion
by madlyangelique
Summary: Nezumi finally comes back to see that the present is different from the past and the future is unknown altogether. The only thing he can say for certain is that he loves Shion more than anything else. But...is he alone? Nezushi. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

The sky was glowing, a brilliant background of aureate light only to be obstructed by the soft piles of white-golden clouds. Luminescence rained down on earth, blanketing it with its heavenliness, dying it in burnt orange and throwing shadows like long black cloaks. The higher the sky climbed, the darker it became. First it was periwinkle, shifting into blue-violet, then indigo, followed by black with infinite shades in between. The dark faded into the background and the light took center stage to brandish itself in front of earth.

Underneath the magnificent expanse walked a lone figure, his feet crunching into the dry, naked earth. He was dressed in dark, faded colors, his scarf flowing out behind him and swaying a little in the light breeze. His hair, the color of a starless night, was tied up into a high ponytail. It had grown longer the past four years, now reaching the base of his neck even when fastened atop his head as it was. His eyes were deep silver, the color of trapped moonlight that a certain boy had loved.

Nezumi felt his heart beat in his chest in sync with every step he took. He became a bit more on edge as he approached the remnants of the city he once detested.

He had expected as such within himself, but what Nezumi hadn't expected was the steady change in terrain around him.

Four years ago the site of the fallen wall had been desolate, deprived of life. Even more so, it had reeked of destruction—the destruction of No.6 as it had been known.

Now with every bit closer Nezumi got to the long-ago fallen wall, he noticed more and more vitality seeping into the land. The dry dirt Nezumi had been treading upon transformed and became slightly more lush, acquiring vegetation, at first sparse and then thicker and more prominent.

Signs of humanity began to make themselves apparent. The disregarded land soon faded into a slate road, plant life sprouting on either side of it.

Seeing these changes made a sort of melancholy nostalgia come over Nezumi.

_It's changed…_Nezumi thought, sighing simultaneously at the loss and riddance that came with the realization that traces of his past had been erased.

Looking down, Nezumi saw little words inscribed into the rectangular slates. He stopped for a moment and crouched to get a closer look of them. His breath hitched ever so slightly when he realized what they were.

Names. They were names.

They were the names of the people who had died during the fall of No.6.

Nezumi's eyes widened almost imperceptibly at the new realization, _It's changed, but it hasn't _gone away.

A small smile came upon Nezumi's lips.

Standing up, Nezumi felt just a bit stronger.

After all this time he felt a bit better about going home—well, returning more like.

Nezumi began walking again.

Some distance away Nezumi spotted another new sight.

The plant life had changed again. It had become beautiful.

It was like a garden, orchard and park all combined into one obvious memorial for the fall of the old No.6.

The pathway now divided and subdivided into several pathways that leaked away into the expanse of greenery on either side of the main road. Trees, still in the early stages of life, dotted the landscape, surrounded by flower bushes. Patches of colorful flower gardens spread out about memorial. Here and there were benches, flowing fountains and seating areas. It was all arranged beautifully and welcomingly.

Nezumi's smile became more prominent on his face, _So this is what they made the wall into._

He felt warmth spread across his chest.

_I bet a certain albino loves this place, _Nezumi thought, his heart giving a little ache at the thought of the boy.

As Nezumi continued walking, a distant shape began to appear.

It seemed to be a large metal archway that was covered in vine plants with colorful flowers. The top of the arch way was extended a ways and it had words engraved into it. They said "Welcome to No.6!" in large bold letters.

The days of intense security were gone, Nezumi supposed.

As Nezumi got closer he saw that the path continued on the other side of the archway. The slate road was framed by flowerbeds on either side.

Then he saw something that made his heart stop.

Next to one of the flower beds was a small figure. It seemed to be a young man. His pure white hair moved a little in the breeze. He must have trimmed it regularly, because it was still the same length and style. His skin was still pale and soft-looking even from the distance. His soft pink lips were shaped into a lovely smile. His eyes, almost covered by his head, were brilliantly red. The tell-tale scar peeked out from beneath his hair to snake around his neck and down lower, disappearing under his clothes.

Nezumi would recognize him anywhere.

Nezumi picked up pace, moving faster and faster until he was almost running.

A short distance away from the archway he slowed down slightly and opened his mouth, his voice ripping out of him.

"_Shion!"_

The figure looked up quickly. His eyes widened and surprise painted itself across his pretty face.

Shion slowly stood up as Nezumi came closer, keeping up a brisk tempo. His eyes shone with tears that were slowly forming. His face glowed under the light of the incandescent sky.

He stood unmoving, watching as the man the he'd watched leave four years ago walked back to him.

"Shion," Nezumi said again, getting nearer and nearer.

He slowed down a mere meter away from the archway. Just as he was about to cross it he paused.

Shion watched him silently, many emotions playing out over his face.

_I've made him wait for so long, _Nezumi thought.

Taking a deep breath, Nezumi took a large, decisive step over the threshold of No.6 for the first time in four years.

"Nezumi!"

As soon as he was on the same side of the archway, Shion had started to run towards Nezumi.

Nezumi didn't stop approaching Shion. Instead he held out his arms, encircling Shion once he had ran into his chest.

Nezumi hugged Shion tightly, his heart pounding hard in his chest.

"_Nezumi…"_ Shion whispered heatedly, clinging to him tightly as well.

_He hasn't grown noticeably, _Nezumi managed to think amidst his whirlwind of thoughts. He let his fingers slip into Shion's hair, noticing how silky soft it was.

They embraced each other silently, the both of them only hearing their hearts rapidly beating in unison.

"Shion," Nezumi said softly, as he put his hand under the smaller boy's chin and lifting it so he could properly see his face.

As he looked into Shion's face, Nezumi's breath hitched slightly.

Shion looked up at him with large, bright eyes. His mouth curved into a smile.

Shion had gotten even more beautiful than he'd already been. Four years had matured his face, but it still retained the youth and innocence that it had before.

Nezumi gently traced Shion's scar with his thumb, affectionately staring into his eyes.

"Shion…" Nezumi said, his voice taking on a warm tone that he'd almost never used before, "…I'm home…"

Shion's smile got bigger and the tears that had pooled in his eyes threatened to overflow, "Welcome home, Nezumi."

Nezumi smiled too.

Cupping Shion's cheek, he bent down slightly.

Pressing his lips to Shion's, he gave him a short, chaste kiss.

Nezumi pulled away and chuckled when he saw Shion blushing, slightly surprised.

"I'm glad to be back," Nezumi said.

The sky above them had darkened into night. Dark grey clouds almost blended into the background, moving stealthily. They circled the moon which was sending down its silver celestial rays.

Shion's blush deepened and he moved away slightly, turning and beginning to walk away. Nezumi followed him, feeling surprised when Shion reached back to hold his hand.

Nezumi gave Shion's smaller hand a squeeze.

"Where are we going?" Nezumi asked.

"'Kaasan's bakery. Do you like cherry pie, Nezumi?" Shion said.

"I love it," answered Nezumi.

He almost added _'Just like I love you.'_

* * *

**A/N: Hello! This is my first Nezushi multi-chapter fic, but I have written a few Nezushi fics prior to this— three short drabble-like fics, and one oneshot. In fact, the oneshot serves almost like a prelude to this fic. In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stick around for more to come!**


	2. Chapter 1

The so-called Lost Town no longer seemed to be lost.

Instead, as Nezumi walked alongside Shion, silently observing, the area appeared to be alive and thriving. The houses were same old, modest houses, the streets the same old narrow, cobbled pathways, but the _people _had _changed._

Everywhere he looked, Nezumi saw the happy, smiling faces of the new No.6's citizens. Families were out for a night together. Couples—young and old, married and unmarried, heterosexual or otherwise, strolled along together, oblivious to the rest of the world. The doors of shops opened and closed, the bells hanging from the doors chiming and filling the street with a cheerful, ambient sound. The soft, content laughter of the people filled the air around the old Lost Town, giving the whole scene a type of quaint, coziness Nezumi was unaccustomed to.

The new-found warmth swarmed around Nezumi, enveloping him in a multitude of emotions he had never experienced so strongly ever before.

But it could all be summarized in one word: _love._

As Nezumi stared at Shion's cheerful, pretty face, he could only think of that one word to describe what he was feeling.

Love.

Somehow it still was not enough.

Shion continually greeted people as they passed through the streets. He seemed to know many people. Nezumi had always suspected as such from Shion.

The younger man was bright and wonderful company. Even if you didn't want to be around him at first, you couldn't help but feel drawn to him. His sweetness and naïveté as well as his stubborn determination were all such rare traits. Even if you fought with him, you'd eventually make up. Shion was just too good to lose over a petty fight.

Running away from the person he was too afraid to love…Nezumi had been such a coward.

"I'm glad you're back," Shion said softly, as if reading his mind.

A scene played out within milliseconds in Nezumi's head. Nezumi could smile at Shion and kiss him. He could finally spill the overflowing feelings in his heart, telling Shion that he loved him at last.

He wanted it. He wanted it so badly.

But it was too soon. Nezumi needed to control himself, a feat that had seemed unthinkingly easy before but now seemed near impossible.

Instead Nezumi, looking away from Shion in fear of what those kind, beautiful eyes could do to him, asked, "When are we going to arrive at Karan's bakery?"

Shion's happy tone didn't diminish when he answered him, "We've just arrived," he said pointing toward a small shop with _Karan's Bakery _written above it.

Seeing the same shop he had seen in the seemingly distant years before through the eyes of his robotic mice, Nezumi felt a little apprehensive. Yet, at the same time a sense of anticipation was building up within him. This was Shion's home. It contained Shion's very essence within it.

Shion pushed open the door and led them inside, "'Kaasan! I'm back!"

Nezumi looked around in the small, softly-lit bakery. Under the cash register was a display of various pies, cakes, muffins, cookies and an assortment of other handmade treats that the bakery had to offer. A sweet, welcoming scent emanated from a room, presumably the kitching, behind the counter, swathing Nezumi in a pleasant aura, even friendlier than the streets of Lost Town.

A woman's voice called from the kitchen in the back, "Welcome back, Shion!"

Footsteps sounded from the kitchen, and a woman emerged. She was a little shorter than Shion with the same brown hair and eyes that Shion used to have. She was very beautiful for a woman of her age, but it was a subtle beauty. "I hope you had a nice time at the memorial. I baked some cherry pie—"

When the woman caught sight of Nezumi, she stopped abruptly and gasped, "You are…"

"'Kaasan," Shion spoke in a hushed tone, "This is Nezumi…"

Without another moment to spare, Karan strode forward, enveloping Nezumi in a motherly hug.

"Thank goodness you are back," she breathed. Her voice was full of relief like that of a mother's whose son has come home after many years of no contact. "Shion has been waiting for you all this time!" she exclaimed, beaming brightly at Nezumi.

"'Kaasan!" Shion exclaimed, his face reddening.

For a moment Nezumi was lost as to how to respond to Karan's warm welcome.

Nezumi had always been alone. Shion's company four years ago, was enough to make him run away. And now to meet another who wasn't out to harm Nezumi…he didn't know what to think.

All he could feel was guilt.

Guilt for taking Shion away from such a loving home.

He also felt that other unfamiliar feeling he'd been feeling an awful lot lately.

Love. It was love again.

Nezumi slowly smiled, allowing some of his genuine emotion to seep into it, "Thank you for welcoming me back, ma'am. I, of course, offer my sincerest apologies to His Majesty for delaying my return." Nezumi turned toward Shion and gave him a little mock bow.

Karan laughed good-naturedly while Shion's blush deepened.

Pouting (was Shion's face always that cute when he was displeased?), Shion said, "I'm going upstairs to shower," and promptly spun around, marching up the stairs.

Nezumi's smile hardly faded as Shion ascended the stairs. He watched the younger white-haired man, feeling his affection for Shion to surge within him.

"Why did I leave…?" Nezumi wondered softly aloud.

"Often times, people need a break, especially if something extraordinary happens to them," Karan said, smiling warmly at Nezumi.

Nezumi started a little. He had forgotten he was still in Karan's presence.

Nezumi's expression turned regrettable, "I'm sorry…"

Karan looked at him in surprise, "Whatever for?"

"For…hurting Shion…"

Karan smiled at him again, "Nezumi, you didn't hurt him. If anything, you made him happier. He is stronger now. He discovered himself four years ago. It was all because of you, Nezumi."

Nezumi was quiet, staring at Karan with wide eyes, "I…"

"'_love him'_?" Karan finished for him.

Nezumi was surprised. He looked at Karan intently, "And you don't mind…?"

"Why would I mind?" Karan asked.

Nezumi looked away, "We're both men…and I…I don't know if I'm suited for someone like Shion."

"Oh, Nezumi, you don't have such low self esteem!" Karan said, "If I learned anything of your character through those messages four years ago, it was that you were strong, resilient, intelligent and _confident. _As for your gender, I have always believed that as long as Shion is happy, as a mother I cannot discriminate against whom he loves, even if that person is another man."

"But…wouldn't Shion be happier with someone who can better take care of him? I don't know if I can do that…I've already…abandoned him once," Nezumi said.

"Shion is stronger than you give him credit for. You didn't abandon him, and Shion knows that. The past four years, he has always known you would come back. He saw to it that the place by the wall was renovated. He's visited it more times than he or I can count," Karan said. She put a comforting hand on Nezumi's forearm, "I know you will take care of him. He will take care of you, too. All you have to do is set your resolve. My boy is pretty popular, you know."

This was news to Nezumi. He turned to face Karan, "What?"

Karan chuckled, "So have you decided to put your all into making Shion understand your feelings? He's quite book-smart, but my son does tend to be an airhead sometimes."

After a pause, Nezumi smiled, "Yeah, I've noticed." He looked away again and his eyes seemed more determined from before.

Karan understood his unspoken message. Nezumi would treasure Shion more than anything.

"I'm done," Shion called as he descended the stairs, "Ah, you two are still here? Nezumi, why don't you take a shower?"

"That's a good idea," Karan said, "After your journey, Nezumi, you must be quite tired. I'll set the table for dinner, so why don't you follow Shion upstairs and freshen up."

"Thank you, ma'am," Nezumi said, following Shion.

Karan disappeared into the kitchen and Shion led Nezumi up the stairs.

"So what did you and 'Kaasan talk about?" Shion asked.

Nezumi grinned mischievously, "You."

Shion turned to him questioningly, "Me? Oh, she didn't say anything embarrassing, did she?"

"Don't worry, your Majesty, I won't reiterate what I've learned," Nezumi said smirking, enjoying Shion's flustered blush.

Shion showed Nezumi the bathroom, "You can shower here. I'll get some of my clothes you can change into."

"Your clothes?" Nezumi asked, eyeing Shion's smaller frame, "Are you sure they'll fit?"

Shion blushed again, "I'll try to find something large, but it's not my fault that you're so tall."

"You're right. It wouldn't be fair to blame His Majesty for being so small," leaning down so their faces almost touched, Nezumi said, "In any case, being cute like this suits you."

Shion, still blushing like crazy, backed away a bit, "You're a bully, Nezumi."

Nezumi smirked, stepping closer to Shion to rub his nose against Shion's, "I know."

Shion spun around and marched out of the bathroom, red to the tips of his ears, leaving Nezumi to chuckle at Shion's cute antics.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

When Nezumi came downstairs, he heard other voices besides Shion's and Karan's.

He walked into the kitchen to be met with the nostalgic smell of stew.

"Took you long enough to come back, rat," an all too familiar voice addressed him.

Nezumi leveled Inukashi with a flat look, "Nice to know that the dog missed me."

Four years had changed the young woman. Her previously dark, tangled locks now formed long, shiny waves down her back. She had gotten taller, very nearly Shion's height. Her dark skin looked a bit more vibrant. However, some things about her hadn't changed. For example, the sardonic look in her dark eyes was still there. She still carried herself in quite a masculine way, if anything was to be understood by her tomboy clothing which were no longer dirty and torn.

"Good God, Nezumi, how long did you plan on making Shion wait?" came another voice, this one a man's, from the other side of the room.

"I came back, didn't I?" Nezumi answered Rigika.

The middle-aged man almost looked the same. His clothing was a bit more casual, perhaps. Maybe he'd lost a bit of weight. But the way his cheeks were rosy as he swiftly glanced at Karan signified that he hadn't really changed much.

Inukashi and Rigika were seated at a circular table next to the kitchen counter. Karan was cooking something on the stove and Shion was helping her.

Nezumi walked into the kitchen and felt a tug on his pants leg.

"Are you Nezumi?"

Nezumi looked down to see a little boy peering up at him with large, curious eyes. The boy had reddish-brown hair and wide, innocent brown eyes. He looked familiar.

Shion approached the little boy and picked him up in his arms.

"Are you Nezumi?" the boy asked again.

Nezumi gave the boy a kind smile, something he hadn't been doing until recently, "Yes I am. And who might you be?" he asked stepping closer to Shion who held him.

"I'm Sion and I'm going to be five years old soon!" The little boy exclaimed excitedly, his eyes lighting up. Twisting in Shion's arms to face him, Sion asked, "Shion-nii, can I ask Nezumi to come to my birthday party?"

"Of course," Shion replied, a smile on his lips.

Sion faced Nezumi again, "Do you wanna come to my birthday party?"

"Sure, I'd love to go," Nezumi said, exchanging a glance with Shion.

"Yay!" Sion exclaimed as Shion put him down, "Nezu-nii's coming to my party!"

"Nezu-nii…?" Nezumi asked, a bit startled.

Inukashi began howling with laughter, "'Nezu-nii', what a great name! Totally suits you, _Nezu-nii."_

Nezumi glared at Inukashi, "It sounds gross when you say it."

While Sion chattered away with Rigika and Inukashi about his upcoming birthday, Nezumi addressed Shion.

"Is he…?"

Shion nodded, "Yup, Sion's the baby we saved that day. I'm glad he's grown up to be such an energetic little boy."

"It's all thanks to you, I'm sure," Nezumi said, recalling how fond of children Shion was.

Shion blushed a little, "Well, it's mostly Inukashi who takes care of him."

"Inukashi?" Nezumi asked, taken aback, "Someone like her can become a mama too, huh?"

"Inukashi's taken good care of him from the start," Shion affirmed.

Nezumi smiled, making a mental note to tease Inukashi about it later.

"Dinner's ready!" Karan called out, "Shion, can you please help me set the table?"

"Okay, 'Kaasan," Shion said moving to do so.

The six of them sat down to eat, chatting with each other and laughing merrily.

This was the closest to a 'family dinner' Nezumi had gotten in many years, probably since his village was burned down.

It felt strange to him at first, but as he spent more and more time with Shion, Nezumi felt that he was steadily being absorbed into Shion's world.

No. Shion was making his way into Nezumi's world.

He was making his way into it, thereby stirring it all up and shaking the very foundations Nezumi was built upon. The very foundations that helped Nezumi to _survive _all these years.

This is what Nezumi had been scared of. This is what he'd run away from.

As Nezumi ate with Shion and the others, laughing, smiling, and making sarcastic comments, he couldn't help but wonder why he'd ever wanted to run away from that.

Maybe, as Karan had said, he needed a break. Maybe he'd needed to prepare himself.

In retrospect it all seemed so greatly idiotic.

Nezumi regretted it.

After the best meal Nezumi had consumed in a long time (the last one was eight years ago, to be exact), Rigika, Inukashi and Sion left. As Karan saw them off at the door, Nezumi helped Shion with clearing the table and washing the dishes.

Nezumi watched Shion's pale hands soak in the water and glide over the plates with the soapy sponge. The smooth rhythmic movements brought a melody into Nezumi's head.

Nezumi began to hum, softly at first, but seeing Shion's smile at hearing his voice, he started to sing louder.

Nezumi took a wet plate from Shion without stopping the song and began to dry in rhythm to his voice.

Shion's smile grew on his face and he finished washing the last plate. He reached towards the dry towel to help Nezumi with drying the plates. His hand brushed against Nezumi's who had been handing it to him. Shion looked up and locked gazes with Nezumi.

Nezumi stared into Shion's ruby eyes and, still singing, let go of the towel and took Shion's hand.

His other hand found its way to Shion's waist. Catching on, Shion put his hand on Nezumi's shoulder, a beautiful smile still lighting up his face.

Nezumi pulled Shion away from the sink and led him in a small spin in rhythm to the song.

The two of them moved in time to the soft rise and fall of Nezumi's voice. They stood close to each other, each of their movements completely synchronized as they gazes steadily at each other.

Nezumi felt a surprising sense of slight loss when the song came to an end and they had to stop dancing. Even after his voice died down, he didn't let go of Shion's hand or look away.

After a moment of silence, Shion's face reddened and he smiled.

"It's getting late, we should probably get ready for bed," he said.

"We probably should," Nezumi said, still smiling.

After brushing his teeth, Nezumi met Shion in his room.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Nezumi said.

Shion looked at him in surprise, "_You're _offering to sleep on the couch?"

Nezumi shrugged in response, looking away.

Truth be told, he wasn't really offering because he was trying to be courteous. It just so happened that after that little dance session with him, sleeping in _Shion's room_, in _Shion's_ _bed_ would be way too much of a_ turn on _for Nezumi. He was used to controlling himself, both before the fall of No. 6 and after, but he wasn't sure he had the strength it required to make it through that sort of situation tonight after so much had happened.

"Actually, Nezumi," Shion said, "'Kaasan said that since it's going to be a bit chilly tonight, we should sleep in my bed together."

Shion's words reverberated in Nezumi's head.

_We should sleep in my bed together._

_Should sleep in bed together._

_In bed. Together._

Nezumi almost felt as he'd been punched in the gut.

"Karan said that?" Nezumi asked, his voice a lot less high strung than he felt.

"Yes, but if it bothers you, I could sleep on the couch," Shion offered.

"No, if you do that you might catch a cold," Nezumi said, "It's fine to…sleep together."

Nezumi's talent as an actor seemed to be in play and Shion didn't notice any of his anxiety. "Okay then," he chirped, getting into bed.

Nezumi slowly approached the bed and went around to the other side. He slipped in next to Shion who was turning off the bedside lamp.

_This is a test, _Nezumi thought staring up coolly at the ceiling, _a test of my will as a man._

The lamp's light went out, but the room was still swathed in the faint moon's glow coming from the window.

Yawning, Shion settled on his side, his back facing Nezumi, "G'night, Nezumi," he said.

"Goodnight," Nezumi said, turning his head to look at Shion's alluring silhouette.

Shion's soft, white hair looked luminescent in moon's light. Nezumi found himself turning onto his side to face Shion's back.

Shion's pale neck looked especially smooth in the night. Nezumi wondered if Shion was ticklish. Nezumi thought of tracing the outline of Shion's cheek, down his neck, slowly down his chest and down lower and lower. Nezumi wanted to hold Shion in his arms again. Nezumi wanted Shion.

Nezumi sighed softly and turned onto his other side, afraid he might not be able to control himself if he looked at Shion's intriguing figure for too long. It was already quite difficult as it was.

He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to slow his racing pulse. After he'd calmed down somewhat, he let the sounds of Shion's gentle breathing lull him to sleep.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The next day Nezumi woke up later than normal. It was already light outside and the birds were chirping cheerily.

Nezumi brushed his teeth and hair, got dressed and went downstairs.

"G'morning, Nezumi," Shion said in between bites of pancakes.

"Good morning," Karan said to him from the kitchen, "Why don't you take a seat and have some pancakes."

"Good morning. Thank you, I think I will." Nezumi said to both of them, doing as Karan had said.

The pancakes were fluffy and sweet. They sort of reminded Nezumi of Shion who sat across from him eating and smiling happily.

The sight of Shion in the morning after so much time apart brought a slight smile to Nezumi's face. This was so reminiscent of the days when Nezumi and Shion lived together. The world was in turmoil, but Shion remained bright and determined to make it right despite everything that was against him. Was it then that Nezumi fell in love? Maybe it went further back, to the rainy night eight years ago.

He looked away to lock gazes with Karan. She winked at Nezumi, causing him to uncharacteristically blush a little.

"Nezumi, are you still an actor?" Shion asked.

"Of course," Nezumi answered, taking a bite of pancake.

"Then…what do you think of working at the Neopolis?" Shion asked.

Nezumi chewed and swallowed, "Neopolis?"

"The Reconstruction Committee created sort of a city center. It offers classes, has a hospital, theater and is where the Committee holds its meetings." Shion explained, "Since you like acting, I thought you might be interested in the theater."

"I am," Nezumi said. The theater was fine, but the sound of a 'Reconstruction Committee' made Nezumi a little wary.

Shion must have known this because he said, "The Committee is nothing like the government No.6 had before. It doesn't try to make No. 6 paradise. It is only there to organize the people in such a way that everything doesn't become complete and utter chaos."

Nezumi thought it over, and deciding it was, for the most part, okay, said, "So about the theater, do I just have to go and introduce myself?"

"I'll take you there today," Shion said, "I work at the Neopolis, after all?"

"Work?" Nezumi asked, interested in what type of work Shion did now.

"Shion is on the committee," Karan said, "He heads the actual reconstruction of the city. All the new buildings, including the Neopolis, the parks, houses and more were directed to be built by Shion."

"So, the site at the wall…?" Nezumi said.

"The doing of my ecology-loving son," Karan beamed, smiling proudly.

"Wow," Nezumi said, raising an eyebrow. He turned to Shion, "My Majesty, I'm impressed."

Shion blushed deeply, "We should get going," he said quickly getting up from the table

Nezumi chuckled quietly at Shion's cute reaction to his praise.

As Nezumi got up, Shion gave Karan a kiss on the cheek, "Have a nice day, 'Kaasan. Nezumi and I are off."

"Bye, Karan," Nezumi said, following Shion out the door.

"Bye you two, have fun!" Karan called as they both left the shop.

Nezumi walked side by side with Shion down the street. This time his gaze didn't wander nearly as much as it had the night before. His focus was on Shion.

Nezumi wanted to memorize every detail of the boy. The way his pale hair fell about his face, the way his eyes sparkled, the way his cheeks became a little rosier when Nezumi stepped a bit closer to him— Nezumi wanted to be familiar with it all. He wanted to be close to Shion. He wanted to be the _closest _to Shion.

Nezumi was a little disheartened when they didn't hold hands like before.

As they finally left Lost Town and got closer to the center of No. 6., the playful environment turned into one of work. Businessmen and professionals from all walks of life made their appearance on the streets. Still, Shion occasionally greeted a person, sometimes even introducing Nezumi.

Nezumi started to notice many workers wearing the same uniform: blue pants, a blue, green and white bowling shirt, and a green baseball cap.

Nezumi tapped Shion on the shoulder and, discreetly motioning to one of the workers, "Are they part of the Committee?"

Shion smiled at Nezumi, "You make it sound as if they're part of some dangerous cult. Like I said, the Reconstruction Committee isn't like that. Plus, they aren't necessarily on the committee. There always opportunities to do community service. Those uniforms show that the person wearing it is in the middle of community service and should get priority in many things depending on the circumstances. Community service isn't mandatory, but to tell you the truth, I don't know anyone who doesn't do it."

Given the number of people Shion seemed to know, Nezumi decided not to question him too much.

_No. 6 has become a pretty docile place, _Nezumi thought to himself. He glanced at Shion, certain the airhead was the main reason behind it.

After all, hadn't Shion been able to tame even Nezumi?

"Oh look! We've arrived at the Neopolis, Nezumi," Shion said, pointing to a building up ahead.

The Neopolis was a not one building, but an open campus of many. Beyond the sign proclaiming 'Neopolis' in bold letters, were the shiny, geometrical shapes of the different facilities. The buildings were large without appearing too imposing. The campus of Neopolis was fairly expansive and well-kempt. A variety of plant life was scattered across the area, lining slate pathways and forming little gardens.

"The theater is over there," Shion said, motioning in the direction of an amphitheater shaped building. The structure was shaped like a short cylinder. There were many entrances around the circumference of the cylinder. Inside was an enormous stage, thousands of seats for the audience facing it in a semi-circle. There were even some balcony seats. The space not being used for the stage and auditorium made up the backstage part of the theater.

Shion led Nezumi inside.

"Hello, Yoshino-san," Shion said to the middle aged guard standing in front of the backstage doors. He was a stout and had dark brown hair and eyes.

"Why hello, Shion. What brings you here?" Yoshino-san said.

"I wanted to see Kisaragi-san," Shion said, "Yoshino-san, this is Nezumi. We've known each other for quite a few years, and he is a very close friend of mine. Nezumi is a great actor and I think he would be a great addition to the theater."

Shion kept talking after that, but Nezumi was too hung up on one word to listen to the rest.

'_He is a very close _friend _of mine.'_

The word 'friend' stung a little. Nezumi had been somewhat under the premonition that maybe Shion and him were more than friends.

Friends didn't love each other the way Nezumi loved Shion.

Nezumi started listening again by the time that Shion had finished talking.

"Well, nice to meet you, Nezumi. I'm Yoshino. Actually, I think Shion mentioned you a few times before. If I recall correctly, he couldn't quite stop talking about you," Yoshino-san said, extending a hand and laughing.

Nezumi shook Yoshino-san's hand, "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Yoshino-san." He glanced at Shion and looked back at the guard, "It seems that His Highness is indeed a bit smitten with me."

Shion blushed furiously, "N-not really."

Nezumi smirked and Yoshino-san laughed. "It's okay, Shion," Nezumi said, "We won't hold it against you."

Yoshino-san chuckled some more, "Well, why don't I call that Kisaragi down here. I'm sure he'd be glad to meet Nezumi."

Yoshino-san brought out a hand-held device and talked into it.

Shion and Nezumi waited and sure enough a man about Yoshino-san's age showed up.

"Hey there, Shion! I heard you brought company today," said the tall man. He wore glasses and had a stubbly beard. His long brown hair was tied in a low ponytail behind him.

"Hello, Kisaragi-san. This is Nezumi. He's an actor I'd really like you to meet."

"Nice to meet you, Nezumi," Kisaragi-san said, extending a hand, "Let get back in my office and then we can talk."

The two young men followed Kisaragi-san past the backstage doors.

"So 'Nezumi' is a pretty interesting name. Do you also have a stage name?" Kisaragi-san asked Nezumi.

"I also go by Eve," Nezumi answered.

"'Eve', huh? Sorta suits you even though you aren't really all that feminine. Actually, I think Shion here's girlier than you," Kisaragi-san said, laughing. Nezumi also smiled a little at the comment.

Shion blushed, "He used to be really feminine when we were sixteen," he said.

"Sixteen? You've been acting pretty long then. I'd like to see you perform," Kisaragi-san said, opening the door to his office, "How about now?"

"Now?" Nezumi asked, "That's pretty sudden."

"Great actors can get into character on the spot," Kisaragi-san raised an eyebrow at Nezumi "You're not scared, are you? After Shion brought you here, I have pretty high expectations."

"Is this a challenge?" Nezumi asked, smirking.

"For all you know, it's a job interview," Kisaragi-san said, rummaging through one of the cabinets beside his desk.

"Kisaragi-san is the drama director at the Neopolis," Shion said to Nezumi.

"That explains it," Nezumi said as Kisaragi-san handed him a small, thin book.

The front cover of the book was titled _Hamlet._

"Flip to page 37," Kisaragi-san instructed, "I want you to read me lines 9-15."

Nezumi found the place in the book scanned the text and smiled. He knew this part quite well.

He began, his voice hushed and reverent, his face arranged in a mask of seriousness, _"What a piece of work is man, how noble in reason, how infinite in faculties," _Nezumi raised his voice a little and continued as if awestruck. He looked up, his eyes widening, "_in form and moving how express and admirable." _An excited tone came into Nezumi's voice as he spoke a little louder in volume and a small smile came into play. He swept his arm to the side dramatically, "_in action how like an angel, in apprehension how like a god! The beauty of the world, the paragon of animals—" _Now Nezumi suddenly dropped his arm and furrowed his brow. A sense of foreboding crept into his voice, "_and yet, to me, what is this quintessence of dust?" _Nezumi began spitting out the words as if they were something vile in his mouth, "_Man delights not me—" _Nezumi scaled back a bit and spoke with a tone of dry humor in his voice, "_not woman neither—though by your smiling you seem to say so."_

Nezumi put down the book in silence. Both Shion and Kisaragi-san were quiet.

Kisaragi-san took a deep breath and began clapping, "Bravo! That was great! Where did you learn to act? Amazing…what passion!"

Nezumi half-smiled knowingly and felt a touch on his forearm.

He turned to face Shion who was beaming at him, "Wow, Nezumi! It's been so long since I last saw you act. I felt like I right beside Hamlet, listening to him dictate those lines to me in person."

Somehow Shion's praise felt even better to hear than Kisaragi-san's.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I'm honored," Nezumi said, touching Shion's hand on his arm.

"It's pretty much self-evident at this point, but I'm going to say it anyway. Eve, you're starting tomorrow. I can't wait to see you out there on stage, dazzling the crowd. No. 6 hasn't seen the likes of you yet!" Kisaragi-san said.

"Nezumi, this is great!" Shion exclaimed happily, "Thank you Kisaragi-san!"

"Thank you, sir," Nezumi said to Kisaragi-san.

"No problem! How can I resist talent like this when I see it? Get here bright and early tomorrow. Be well-rested, show biz moves along fast," Kisaragi-san said.

Nezumi and Shion thanked the director for his time and walked out of his office.

"I'm glad you got the job, Nezumi," Shion said, "Now we sort of work at the same place."

Nezumi looked at Shion's smiling face, feeling a smile form on his own. He was doing that an awful lot these days. Smiling. Especially when he was around Shion.

"Speaking of work, I mentioned this at breakfast this morning, but the memorial at the wall is gorgeous," Nezumi said. He moved to ruffle Shion's hair affectionately, "Good work."

_His hair's so soft. How can a man's hair be this soft? _Nezumi thought as his hand came into contact with Shion's silky, soft, pale hair.

Hearing Nezumi's praise, Shion blushed.

"Actually, it's not what it seems like," Shion said softly.

"What?" Nezumi asked, puzzled.

"The renovation of No. 6, it's not what it seems. I have…ulterior motives…" Shion said.

Nezumi looked at Shion skeptically. He couldn't imagine the albino to have any such ulterior motives.

He stepped a little closer to Shion, "And what might these 'ulterior motives' be?" he asked, speaking into Shion's ear.

Shion blushed again, "I…I''m really selfish…"

"Yes, Shion. You're the most selfish person I know," Nezumi said, heavy sarcasm evident in his voice.

"The truth is, I'm not really renovating No. 6 for the purpose of benefitting No. 6…well, I am, but that's not the main reason…" Shion said, turning red and getting quite flustered.

"Oh? What is the real reason?" Nezumi asked, peering into Shion's face, his gaze warm and affectionate. The duo had stopped walking now and were just standing off to the side of the hallway. Shion was avoiding eye contact with Nezumi and blushing furiously. Nezumi found it beyond adorable at this point.

"The real reason is that I…I wanted to make No. 6 a better place so that…" Shion finally looked up and met Nezumi's gaze. He finished his sentence with a slightly willful edge to his words, "so that a certain wandering star would come home."

Shion's 'selfishness' caused a pang in Nezumi's heart… and went straight to his groin. The determined look on the pale-haired man's face, the embarrassed blush on his cheeks, and the endearing actions he had just spoken of put Nezumi right in the middle of an onslaught of overwhelming emotions.

_He's so cute, _Nezumi managed to think amidst his jumbled thoughts, a smile invading his lips. _I love him _so much_._

Nezumi brought a hand to Shion's cheek, tracing the scar with his thumb. In that moment something subtle changed within the pair. Nezumi lost himself in Shion's eyes, and Shion looked imploringly into his. Nezumi felt a strange magnetism to Shion's soft, pink lips. Shion seemed like he was waiting for something, wanting something from Nezumi.

Nezumi leaned in, longing for the pressure of Shion's lips on his. Shion's gaze was half-lidded. Their lips were the smallest possible distance apart when a loud voice broke them both of their trance.

"Shion~!" someone called.

Nezumi cursed vehemently inside his head as Shion turned his head away from him and towards the distraction.

"Shion~" the voice said again, closer now.

Nezumi identified it with a young man who was bounding towards them.

He was tall, about Nezumi's height, but perhaps a bit shorter. His short, maroon hair was styled into spikes. He was dressed in flashy stage clothes and had his left ear pierced.

"Arata-kun," Shion said, smiling politely as he approached. Even though he loved Shion's smile, the sight of him now pissed Nezumi off.

"Hi, Shion~," Arata said, a big smile on his face.

Nezumi immediately disliked him. Not only had he just interrupted them, but he was loud and flashy.

And Nezumi didn't like the way he looked at Shion.

"Ah, Nezumi, this is Arata-kun," Shion said, getting Nezumi's attention.

"Are you Shion's friend? Nice to meet you, Nezumi," Arata said laughing, "What a weird name."

Nezumi didn't like his tone.

"The pleasure is all mine," Nezumi said, slight sarcasm seeping into his voice.

"Have you two known each other long?" Arata asked.

_How imprudent, _Nezumi thought bitterly.

"Um, yes. We've know each other for quite a few years," Shion answered, "Actually, Nezumi is going to be an actor here starting tomorrow."

"Another actor, eh?" Arata said, raising an eyebrow. There was a slight edge to his voice now.

"'another' actor?" Nezumi asked.

"Arata-kun is an actor here as well," Shion supplied.

"I see," Nezumi said darkly. He was still seething from being interrupted.

"I hope you're good, Nezumi," Arata said, "We actors have a ranking system of sorts here. We get assessed and ranked regularly."

"And how do you score usually?" Nezumi asked.

"As of now, I'm number one," Arata replied.

_Boastful bastard, _Nezumi cringed inwardly at the thought of having to work alongside this man.

"We'll see about that," Nezumi said, hoping the challenge got across.

"Anyways," Arata said, seemingly not taking the threat seriously, "how did you Shion meet?"

Before Shion could answer, Nezumi spoke up, "It's a long story. How did_ you _meet Shion?"

Arata laughed a little happily, "I used to be an actor before, you know, The Fall. After The Fall I thought of moving to No. 5 since I didn't think there'd be any use for me here. One day, this brave soul over here called up all the former actors, including me, telling us about this Neopolis idea of his. One thing led to another and I ended up here."

Arata turned to Shion, smiling, stepping closer, and placing a hand on his shoulder (Nezumi had to wonder if that was that really necessary), "I'm only around because of Shion, really."

Shion laughed a little embarrassedly, "That's not true."

"But it is," Arata said smiling and making long eye contact with Shion whose cheeks reddened slightly (really, what was there to be blushing about?), "Anyways, I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Nezumi. I'll talk to you later, Shion."

With that the nuisance finally left.

Nezumi was quiet for a while after.

He didn't like him. Nezumi did not like Arata. In fact, he hated him. Who did the bastard think he was, looking at Shion so intently, acting so familiarly with him, going so far as to _touch _him. There was no way in hell Nezumi was going to accept such a bastard.

Plus, Arata had gotten a certain message across loud and clear: he considered himself Nezumi's rival.

He was Nezumi's rival as an actor.

He was also Nezumi's rival in love for Shion.

Nezumi's blood was boiling. He hadn't been this pissed in long, long time.

"Um, Nezumi?" Shion said.

After a pause, Nezumi realized where he was and who he was with. He exhaled quietly in order to calm himself down. It would be wrong to be rude to Shion who had done nothing wrong. In fact, Shion had done everything right.

"Yes, Shion?" Nezumi asked gently, turning toward the boy.

"I was thinking that since you don't really know your way around here, I could show you around," Shion said, his eyes bright and wide.

The way he looked up at Nezumi was positively adorable. Affection showed on Shion's face. Affection for _Nezumi._ Not for some arrogant bastard, but for _Nezumi _and _Nezumi only._

This is what made Nezumi work. This was what he craved. This was what he wanted more than anything else.

_Shion's love._

That's it. There was no way Nezumi was losing Shion again, especially not to a petty bastard such as Arata. If Shion was popular, which he had turned out to be, Nezumi was going to fight for him. They'd been through too much together to let an outsider get in between them.

Shion belonged to Nezumi.

Nezumi smiled, "That'd be great. Thank you, Shion. For everything."

Shion blushed, "Let's go."

After that Nezumi followed Shion for the rest of the day, something he took great pleasure in. He liked being with Shion. He was happy to be with him after so long.

But something greatly disturbed him.

It seemed that there was a storm on the horizon and it would not be an easy one to survive.

* * *

**A/N: I hate how some things get in the way of other, more important things such as updating fanfiction. *sigh* this took way too long to update…I'm sowwy. **

**Just so you know I've only watched the No. 6 anime so this fic will be based completely off that.**

**I think this is the longest chapter I've **_**ever **_**written. I don't know how long the next one will be, or when I'll put it up, but I can assure you that I will not desert this fic. I'm a horrible person who updates her fics with three month gaps in between, but I **_**do not **_**abandon fics. I cringe at the thought of it.**

**Anyways, enough of my nonsensical rambling. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it enough to await the next one. **


	3. Chapter 2

Throughout the twenty years of his life, no other living being had so greatly _angered _Nezumimore than a certain red-headed bastard did at this moment.

"Shion is _really cute_, don't you think?"

Nezumi stared intently at the page of his book for a few moments before flipping to the next one. He was looking at a favorite scene of his, _Hamlet's _Act 3, Scene 1. Nezumi could passionately act this out in his sleep, and in fact, according to Shion, he had on more than one occasion. However, he still studied his copy of the play very closely, pointedly not looking at his current source of annoyance.

"Of course you do. Everyone does. Although, most people don't know much about Shion's true nature. He's just as sexy as he is cute~"

Nezumi snapped his book shut, a fiery sensation erupting in the pit of his stomach. He threw Arata a cold, disgusted glare, and then straightened up to briskly walk away from him.

But Arata straightened up too, his gaze still focused solely on Shion who was a few yards away, talking to Kisaragi-san. Shion must have noticed because he turned to see Arata and, much to Nezumi's silent dismay, waved, sending him the type of smile that was typical of Shion— the type of smile that could easily mislead others.

"I don't know about you, but I think that scar is sexy," Arata said in a low voice as Shion finished talking to Kisaragi-san and made his way towards them. Arata looked away from Shion momentarily to shoot Nezumi a haughty glance.

Arata's message was clear: he wanted Shion and was willing to assume the position of Nezumi's rival in order get him.

Arata's words reverberated in Nezumi's mind, and he almost laughed at the man's notion that he knew Shion better than Nezumi did. He probably would have actually laughed, had he not been so damn angry.

Nothing had seemed truer to Nezumi than the fact that _he _knew Shion best. Together they had escaped the world's end, life and limb barely intact by the end of it. Nezumi had seen Shion's weakest and strongest moments. He had seen Shion when he was most unsavory, and he had seen him when it had seemed that there was never a more beautiful creature born into this world. Shion broke down Nezumi's barriers and saw him at his weakest. Nezumi had protected Shion, and Shion had protected him. They shared a bond, stronger than life itself. Nezumi had never loved anyone so deeply in his life, and he hoped, with his very soul at stake, that Shion felt the same way, because there would never, under any circumstances, come a time when Nezumi felt differently.

Nezumi quietly snarled at Arata, hating the man for trying to take away something that was simply irreplaceable to Nezumi.

Yet he clenched his fists and teeth in order to prevent himself from saying or doing anything regrettable in the presence of Shion. The white-haired boy was approaching.

"What are you guys doing?" Shion asked, as he stood in front of the two taller men.

Nezumi scoffed, "I don't know what he's doing, but I'm preparing for the performance we are to give in the next few minutes."

Arata laughed breezily, "You're so high-strung, Nezumi! Maybe you need to prepare, but to me acting comes just as naturally as breathing. Right, Shion?" Arata stepped forward, ruffled Shion's hair, and rested his arm around Shion's shoulders, pulling the albino's smaller frame closer towards him.

Nezumi wanted to wipe that arrogant smile off the bastard's face with his fist. Maybe if he punched hard enough, he could clean out his mouth as well.

Shion didn't seem to notice the death glare Nezumi was sending Arata, instead he looked down at the ground, his face a little flushed.

"Uh, yes, Arata-kun is very good at acting," Shion looked up then, his eyes meeting Nezumi's. He smiled a little and continued, "But I've never seen anyone as talented in his line of work as Nezumi."

Nezumi's heart swelled, and he resisted the immature urge to smirk victoriously at Arata. Once again Shion had found away to completely drive away any horrible feelings Nezumi was harboring, replacing them with only love and affection for the boy.

Nezumi smiled at Shion, "I'm glad my humble self pleases Your Majesty so greatly," he drawled, taking the opportunity to pry Shion away from Arata and draping his own arm around his waist instead. "Speaking of which, if His Highness isn't too busy, would he care to stay for a short performance?"

Shion laughed at his grandiose behavior, a sound like the melody of bells ringing, "Alright, Nezumi."

Arata recovered too quickly just then, and not to be outdone, he quickly strode next to Shion, "Aw, how mean, Shion~ I can't believe you chose _him _over _me!_" Arata put the back of his hand to his forehead and pretended to swoon, eliciting a giggle from Shion, much to Nezumi's immediate displeasure.

Arata slipped his arm around Shion's shoulder and leaned close, "But I'm glad that you could stay. Here's my chance to prove my undying love and devotion to the glorious Shion!"

Shion blushed, "Arata-kun!"

Arata laughed boisterously, "How cute, you're blushing."

Nezumi turned away from them to hide the frown that had come upon his face.

"Arata! Nezumi! You two are the last ones to be assessed," Kisaragi-san said, "Which one of you two goes first?"

The director was sitting at a table with two other judges. In front of them was the open space where the actors and actresses were to perform in order to be ranked. The rest of the actors and actresses stood at the sides, watching the trio as they approached.

"Let the new guy go first," one of them said, "That way Arata doesn't make him look too bad." The people around him broke up in laughter at the remark. Shion frowned, but Nezumi merely looked on, unconcerned. He was used to this, plus this way he could be more pleased with himself when he bested their best.

Arata laughed, "It won't matter. Our talent won't change just because of what we order we perform. Winners always win regardless of the circumstances." Arata once again smirked at Nezumi.

This time Nezumi was not so easily aggravated. Acting was his forte. He had full confidence in his ability.

Nezumi was about to reply when Kisaragi-san interrupted.

"Arata, quit blabbering over there," the director said, his no-nonsense mood getting across clearly, "If you want to go first, get up here and act, then you can talk about talent and winning."

"Right on, sir," Arata said, walking forward to stand in front of the panel.

Arata paused for a moment, then his haughty smirk disappeared and it became evident that he was now acting.

Arata began pacing and spit out the first line of _Hamlet_'s Act 2, Scene 2 mid-step, "_Now I'm alone._" He paused for a moment and huffed a little and abruptly spun around to pace in the other direction, "_O, what a__rogue__and__peasant slave__am I!_"

He stared off at a point in a distance and began in a questioning tone, "_Is it not__monstrous that this player here_," he paused, "_But in a fiction, in a dream of passion_," his voice rose at the end of each clause.

Arata began to pace again and proceeded to recite his lines loudly, although Nezumi noticed that the simple volume of his voice did not make up for his lack of tone.

"_Could force his soul so to his own conceit_," Arata took a quick breath, "_That from her working all his visage wann'd_."

Arata took a few moments to stare fixedly at the point in the distance.

When he began, Nezumi noted amusedly that his tone had at least become more speculative.

"_Tears in his eyes, distraction in's aspect_," Arata now let the lines spill freely, pacing as he spoke, "_A broken voice, and his whole function suiting__. With forms to his conceit? and all for nothing!_"

Arata stopped abruptly and yelled his last line, "_For Hecuba!_"

_Ah, that last line…it didn't have the power it should have. It needed more force. _Nezumi thought as soon as he heard it.

Nezumi stood coolly as applause erupted around him from the other actors. Some were cheering. The judges looked fairly pleased, even though they seemed a little used to it. He turned to see Shion clapping and smiling cheerfully at Arata who beamed back, only stopping to shoot a triumphant smirk towards Nezumi.

Nezumi scoffed. Everyone, and that unfortunately included Shion, looked entertained, but Nezumi knew they could be more so. Arata's performance was good, but it wasn't good enough.

"Nezumi, it's your turn," Kisaragi-san said to him.

"Yes, sir," Nezumi said, tucking his copy of the play into his jacket pocket.

With each step towards the panel, Nezumi felt himself disappear, pushed back into the far recesses of his mind. It was a familiar feeling, one that he had felt often in west block, one that might have even saved his sanity at times. Nezumi was being replaced with Eve, and Eve was a shape shifter. Eve could be anybody.

And right now Eve was Shakespeare's Hamlet.

Nezumi let the sound of his slow, deliberate footfalls ring out across the hall. He knew what his face looked like. His brow was furrowed and his gaze was intense, it was a mask of sheer contemplation.

Nezumi slowed down his steps until he came to a stop. He breathed slightly heavily, to prepare himself to ask a grave question.

His voice began low, steady, and guarded, "_To be, or not to be_," Nezumi paused for the shortest time possible, but his tone had become more hushed and fervent, "_That is the question_."

Nezumi continued talking in his quiet, grave tone, knowing full well that it would carry itself across the room. "_Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer__. __The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune._"

Nezumi leaned forward on his left foot, lifting his right foot to slowly step forward. His volume of his voice increased slightly and he spoke faster, "_Or to take arms against a sea of troubles.__And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep;_"

Nezumi's right foot had now come off the ground and he let it drop forward heavily on the marble floor in front of him, leaning forward to ease his weight onto it.

Increasingly more fervor seeped into his voice as he continued to spill forth his lines and step forward at a slow, but increasingly faster, rate, "_No more; and by a sleep to say we end__the heart-ache and the thousand natural__shocks__that flesh is heir to_," Nezumi inhaled, letting the sound be heard, "_'tis a consummation__devoutly to be wish'd._"

Nezumi's voice began to shake slightly and he breathed unevenly, "_To die, to sleep;_" Nezumi's forehead shone under the lights, and he feverishly panted out his next line, "_To sleep: perchance to dream:_" at last his voice became near haggard as he recited the final line, "_ay, there's the rub;_"

Nezumi noticed that his left hand was raised in the shape of a claw, and lowered it slowly. He hadn't even known he had raised it. He had been so immersed in his character that he had unconsciously leaned forward in an almost predatory way. During that short performance he had _felt _what Hamlet felt.

Nezumi leaned back and resumed his normal stand and stood up. Everyone was hushed around him, and he took a few moments to slip out of the role of Hamlet, to push away Eve, and pull back Nezumi.

Nezumi faced the panel, and gave a short bow, "Thank you."

He walked back to Shion side to find him stunned.

"_Wow," _Shion breathed, his face slowly brightening up in a smile, "_That was amazing! _I thought I was under a spell the whole time. That was—that was _fantastic_!"

Without any warning, Shion wrapped his arms around Nezumi's midsection and squeezed him tightly, "That was wonderful, Nezumi" he said, his smile evident in his voice.

Nezumi eventually got over his state of shock induced by Shion's embrace, and wrapped his arms around Shion to hug him back, "Thank you, Shion."

It was all that he could really think to say at the moment. He was too busy relishing in how small and soft Shion's frame was and how he seemed to fit right into him, to care about the glare Arata was sending their way.

Shion let go after a few more moments, much to Nezumi's disappointment.

Kisaragi-san then spoke, his voice sounded like he was just getting over his shock, "Alright, us judges will deliberate everyone's performance and establish the ranks for this month. Meet back here in twenty minutes."

"Oh!" Shion suddenly exclaimed.

Nezumi looked at him, "What is it?"

"I have to go to the Neoplis Center," Shion said, "I was so caught up in your performance that I didn't notice the time."

"I'll go with you," Nezumi quickly offered.

"So will I," Arata said, before Nezumi had the chance to hurriedly drag Shion away.

Shion smiled, "Okay. Thanks, you two."

The entire walk to the Neoplis center, Arata didn't mention either of their performances. However, Nezumi found that, much to his annoyance, Arata liked to interrupt him quite frequently.

"Will you stop doing that?" Nezumi eventually said to him, irritation coating his words.

"Stop what?" Arata asked, play dumb.

"Stop inter—"

"Oh, by the way, Shion, did you know—"

"Stop it!" Nezumi exclaimed, "You are a goddamn pain in the ass."

"Not as much as you, Mr. Nezumi. You just interrupted me, you know, that was very rude," Arata said.

Nezumi resisted the urge to growl at him, and turned to see that Shion was staring at them with an odd look on his face.

"What?" Nezumi asked, a little concerned.

"Uh, it's nothing," Shion said quickly averting his gaze, "It looks like I'm here."

Nezumi looked up at the large building which must have been the Neopolis Center.

"Bye, Shion~" Arata said, suddenly gathering the white haired boy in his arms. He let go and muttered in a voice that only Nezumi could hear, "Revenge."

Nezumi threw him a dirty look.

He turned to see that Shion was already walking towards the building. It seemed a little weird to Nezumi that Shion would leave without saying goodbye to him.

He strode forward and caught Shion's arm, still worried.

Shion spun around, "Nezumi?"

Nezumi paused for a bit, unsure of what to say, "All Neopolis workers get off at the same time, right? I'll pick you up after work."

Shion blushed and smiled a little, "Are you sure you won't get lost? I could go get you."

"No need," Nezumi said quickly, sending a quickly glance towards Arata who was already walking off, "I'll pick you up."

Before Nezumi had time to thing better of his actions he quickly gathered Shion in a hug and then let go, turning to walk away from Shion with a wave.

Nezumi's uncharacteristic blush deepened as he heard Shion giggle behind him.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"As most of you know, the top seven actors and actresses get their names and pictures up on the main board where most private patrons go in order to scout out talent," Kisaragi-san addressed the crowd of actors and actresses, "It goes in order of rank. Those who are not named can see their rank from the side-bulletin. I will list the top seven ranks in order of least to greatest, seven being the least, one being the greatest."

Nezumi glanced at Arata who stood across the room with his friends. He looked ill at ease, and appeared to be trying to persuade his friends that he would do fine.

"Rank seven," Kisaragi-san called out, "Emiri."

There was some applause around the room as a short platinum blonde squealed in joy.

"Rank six, Shuichi," Kisaragi-san called out again once the congratulations had subsided.

Again there was a round of applause as a young man with floppy brown hair grinned widely and nearly stumbled forward as a friend pat him on the back.

"Rank five, Tomoe."

A girl with waist length, straight black hair and silver wire glasses smiled politely at all the other clapping actors then glanced at a boy to her left who had similar facial structure, hair, and glasses.

"Rank four, Tomoya."

The boy smiled, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as everyone clapped, and glanced back at Tomoe.

"Rank three, Mio."

A girl strawberry blonde hair and heavy bangs smiled and nodded a little before turning to look a little worriedly at Arata.

She wasn't the only one. Everyone seemed to be looking at Arata who was visibly tense. He glared at Nezumi, and Nezumi just calmly stared back. He knew, along with probably everyone else, what the outcome would be and didn't particularly care what anyone else had to say about it.

"Rank two, Arata."

There was a moment of tentative quiet before less-than-enthusiastic clapping followed. Arata was red in the face and fuming, glaring heatedly at Nezumi. Nobody appeared to be surprised. They seemed wary if anything. Nezumi could clearly see that Arata had been first rank for quite some time before he came along, and losing that title came as a crushing blow.

"Finally, the top rank, Eve."

The actors clapped hesitantly at first, slowly gaining volume as more and more people began clapping increasingly louder. Arata didn't join and showed no signs of letting up the bad mood he'd adopted.

Nezumi stood coolly off to the side, bowing a little as everyone clapped for him.

_Sore loser,_ he thought as Arata continued to glower at him.

"Congratulations to all seven actors who ranked," Kisaragi-san said, "The next ranking is in a month. For now the other judges and I shall deliberate which play we will perform next and assign roles for that play according to today's performances. You all are dismissed for the rest of the day."

As soon as he was finished talking, all the actors dispersed to go about their own business.

Seeing that it was almost time to pick up Shion, Nezumi decided he would leave the premises and wait for Shion outside of the Neopolis Center before Arata could catch up with him to either pick a fight with him, or worse, accompany him to pick up Shion. However, it seemed that evading Arata would not be a problem, as said man immediately stalked off in the opposite direction of the way Nezumi was headed.

Nezumi had almost managed to safely make it out the door before he was stopped.

"Eve, may we have a word with you."

Nezumi turned to see a group of actors approaching him. He recognized them as the other five actors, besides Arata and him, who had ranked. However the man in front, a tall, lean guy with shoulder length blonde hair and a dangling silver earring on his right ear.

Nezumi didn't answer, but faced them, waiting for one of them to speak up.

The actor with the earring spoke, "We want to talk about Arata."

Nezumi regarded him, "What about him?"

"Just thanks for knocking him off his pedestal. He's always been a thorn in everyone's side, going around claiming to be the best actor here. I think dropping a rank finally brought him to his senses," the blonde said, "That's all, really."

As they turned to leave, Nezumi spoke.

"The previous seventh rank is no longer on the list. Rather than thanking me, it would make more sense for you to see me as a rival."

The blonde guy responded, "I never said that we didn't see you as a rival. I'm Suou the old rank seven. I'll get my spot back. Eventually it's Arata who won't be there."

Nezumi scoffed, "Seems fair enough. That guy did say, after all, 'winners always win regardless of the circumstance.'"

"Oh, he was definitely right about that," Suou said, smiling as he turned to leave with the others.

As they left, Nezumi caught sight of the time on a nearby clock.

He hurried out the door to meet Shion. He was running late.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

When he arrived at the Neopolis Center, Shion was already waiting for him.

"Nezumi!" Shion exclaimed, beaming when he caught sight of Nezumi approaching him.

There was a slight breeze that ruffled Shion's hair, and that combined with his cheerful greeting made Nezumi's heart flutter. The bright sunshine lit up Shion's face, and his red eyes sparkled under the light. The smell of flowers wafted from the nearby flowerbeds, and for an instance Nezumi was captivated by the peaceful beauty that Shion seemed to exude. He almost wanted time to stop then, just so he could savor the moment for a while longer.

Nezumi suddenly felt desire in the pit of his stomach, much like how he felt when he'd slept in Shion's bed with him. Nezumi quickly pushed it down to the best of his ability before he became overcome by it. It was a difficult thing to do, but right now wasn't the appropriate time for it.

Even as he thought this, Nezumi had to wonder, when _would _it be the appropriate time for it? Would it ever be?

Nezumi dismissed those thoughts immediately, wary of where his train of thought was leading him.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Nezumi said.

"That's alright. I got out a little late too," Shion said. He stepped to the side to look a little behind Nezumi.

Nezumi looked at him questioningly, "Shion?"

"Um, Arata-kun didn't come with you?" Shion asked. Nezumi noted with a sinking feeling that Shion's cheeks were a bit flushed.

"No," Nezumi replied, and, even to his own ears, his tone sounded cold. Much like how it used to be.

"Oh," Shion said, noticing the sudden change in voice and staring up in surprise at Nezumi.

For a moment Nezumi saw the same odd look he'd seen Shion wear before come over Shion's face. As Shion averted his eyes away from him, Nezumi suddenly felt a heavy sense of guilt for speaking that way to him.

It was new, the way he behaved around Shion now. Four years ago he was cold to Shion on a regular basis and never felt anything for it. But since he came back Nezumi couldn't help feeling that Shion hadn't ever deserved that. He wanted to be kind to Shion, the first time he'd ever wanted to be kind since the old No. 6 had burned away his innocent childhood years.

"Let's head home," Nezumi said softly, stepping closer to Shion.

Shion looked up at him and for a split second Nezumi could have sworn that he saw longing in those red eyes, longing that mirrored his own.

"Okay," Shion said smiling and looking away, "Home it is."

Nezumi smiled, relieved, but he couldn't completely push away the unsettling feeling that something was a little off.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Once he was back at Karan's bakery, Nezumi cleaned up, had a pleasant dinner with Shion and Karan, then settled down in Shion's room, which he now seemed to be sharing, to read.

Shion sat beside him on the bed, his arm touching Nezumi's. The bed was fairly small, comfortable for one person, a little tight for two, but Nezumi didn't mind. Shion was warm and soft, and it felt nice when he leaned against Nezumi.

Nezumi glanced at Shion to see that he was immersed in Charles Dickens' _A Tale of Two Cities. _

Nezumi grinned, "I am impressed, Your Majesty. I would have thought that Dickens would be too wordy for you."

Shion looked up at Nezumi and pouted, "Nezumi," he whined, "I've read quite a bit of Dickens' works. Other authors too." Shion looked away and blushed, "You always said to read more."

Nezumi paused and smiled gently at the white haired boy, "Yeah," he said, ruffling Shion's hair, "it's good to read. Good job."

Nezumi noted with quite a bit of pleasant surprise that Shion was blushing to the tips of his ears.

_So cute, _Nezumi thought, _I want to…kiss him._

As if on cue, Shion turned to look at Nezumi, his cheeks still flushed a pretty pink color.

Nezumi found himself leaning closer. Shion's lips looked so soft and pink. Nezumi remembered how they had felt on his own lips four years ago. He wanted to feel them again.

"Nezumi?" Shion said, breaking Nezumi out of his reverie.

Nezumi started, surprised and a little embarrassed about what he had been thinking about doing.

"Yes?" Nezumi asked, after a moment of collecting himself.

"Oh, um, never mind," Shion said turning away, blushing.

Nezumi was curious, "What is it?"

"It's...um…" Shion said, hesitating. Nezumi could tell that Shion really wanted to ask him something and that it was almost on the tip of his tongue, but something was holding it back.

"Tell me, Shion," Nezumi coaxed, wanting Shion to say what was on his mind. He could tell that it was important.

Shion seemed to have finally give in, and he blurted out, "How did Arata-kun do during today's ranking?"

Nezumi froze, shocked and disappointed.

He didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't a mention of that bastard Nezumi hated so much.

"Why do you ask?" Nezumi said a little too bitterly.

Shion was taken aback and fumbled for words, "Well, it's just that you're a great actor, Nezumi, and Arata-kun is used to being number one, so I didn't want him to be too upset over losing that position."

Nezumi was even more annoyed by Shion's answer, "Well it seems that you obviously know how we did. I ranked first, he ranked second. He took it badly. Why are you so concerned with how he feels?"

Nezumi knew he was being irrational. But he had wanted to be able to happily tell Shion about ranking first instead of this rude way. Shion's mention of Arata made him feel…

Nezumi nearly gasped out loud.

It made him feel _jealous._

He knew he was being unfair. Shion was a naturally empathetic person, and it made sense for him to be concerned about Arata.

But then Nezumi remembered how Shion had been expecting Arata to come pick him up, and how, he had seemed so flustered to speak about him. He remembered how Shion blushed when he was around Arata, and even now, how he was still blushing just by talking about him.

Nezumi suddenly felt stupid for becoming so happy over Shion blushing for him. Shion most likely blushed all the time. Especially around Arata.

"I just—he—Arata-kun is my friend. I like him so I'm worried about how he might feel," Shion said, red in the face.

His words resonated in Nezumi's mind.

'_I like him.'_

Nezumi felt his heart seize up.

No… oh god no…

Jealousy, anger, and embarrassment seemed to have clouded Nezumi sense of reason, and he spoke without thinking, "Oh, so you're sweet on him. You _like _him. That's why his feelings about losing overshadows how I might feel about winning. Thanks, Shion."

Shion seemed upset and panicked, "How he feels doesn't overshadow how you feel! I—you—I'm happy for you, Nezumi. I'm glad you did well, it's just that—"

"It's just that you like him as more than a friend and that's why, no matter what I do, you'll always prefer him over me," Nezumi interrupted him, his voice cold, a sharp contrast to the fiery sensation he felt internally.

Nezumi was lost in a blizzard of warring emotions. He loved Shion, he loved him so strongly, but he felt betrayed. No, not betrayed— _defeated. _It didn't matter that he'd ranked first and Arata had ranked second, he'd still lost. He'd lost Shion to Arata.

Shion loved Arata, not him. It made sense. Nezumi had been gone for so long; it was rational for Shion to move on. Nezumi was a lingering memory who'd come back to haunt Shion. Shion had fooled himself into believing that he wanted Nezumi back, and then he'd fooled Nezumi into believing the same thing.

Or maybe he'd just fooled Nezumi. Maybe he hadn't wanted Nezumi back. It was hard to tell because Shion was kind and caring to everyone, _not just him._

Nezumi couldn't breathe. He wanted to cry. He was lost. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say.

In his bout of confusion, Nezumi blurted out the first jumble of words that came to his mind.

"I hate you, Shion."

Nezumi's voice sounded distant, foreign to his own ears.

He hadn't meant it the way they came out, the words had been too mixed up in his muddled mind. The shock induced by his own statement rendered him useless to change it back to what he actually wanted to say: _'I hate Arata, I love you Shion'_

There was a moment of complete silence and Nezumi felt as if he was being consumed by utter despair.

That's when Shion's red-faced, wide-eyed, panicked and hurt look changed. Something broke inside of him.

Nezumi watched in silent horror as he watched a lone tear slide slowly down Shion's cheek. It paused at Shion's jaw line, and then dripped off his jaw, hitting the floor with an inaudible sound.

Then came another tear. Then another. And another. And before he knew, Shion was softly crying.

_Crying because of Nezumi._

Nezumi felt dead inside.

He used to think that he hated No. 6 the most. He had been thinking that he hated Arata the most.

But he was wrong. He hated himself the most.

Shion hiccupped a little, and Nezumi immediately wanted to gather him in his arms and apologize until the world's end.

He would have done so had Shion not spoken.

"I see," he said, a small dejected smile coming over his lips.

Before Nezumi could stop him, Shion slipped out of the bed, grabbed his coat and left the room.

Nezumi heard Shion pad softly down the stairs. There was a soft tinkle of bells as Shion left the bakery.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

That night Nezumi didn't sleep. Shion didn't come back.

Nezumi wasn't sure, but he might have been crying.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Nezumi woke up early the next day. He had remained awake the entire night and felt exhausted, both physically and emotionally.

He left the house without eating or greeting Karan. He made sure to take all his things with him.

When he arrived at the Theater he was immediately apprehended by the person he least wanted to see.

Arata.

He came with a group of lackeys, all with colorfully dyed hair and/or piercings and deriding faces similar to his.

"If it isn't 'Eve'?" Arata said immediately when he saw him, "Oh what's this? His eyes are all red and puffy. An actor's face is his best asset, don't you know?" Arata jeered, and everyone in his group laughed too.

Nezumi ignored him and proceeded to walked away. He felt broken and was drowning in despair. He was in no mood to deal with the very source of his troubles.

"Does this, by chance, have anything to do with how Shion came running into my arms, _crying, _last night?"

Nezumi froze and whirled around, "_What?_"

Arata smirked, pleased that he had finally gotten Nezumi's attention, "Shion stayed at my apartment last night. We had…_fun._"

Nezumi grit his teeth, "_What the hell did you do to Shion?"_

"I didn't _do _anything; he was begging for it," Arata said haughtily, "It was a pleasant surprise, actually. I didn't think Shion could be so bold."

"You're lying," Nezumi chocked out. It was getting increasingly harder to breath. His vision was starting to blur.

"Proof," Arata said, he pulled down the collar of his shirt and his lackeys started to whoop and whistle.

A jarring sensation racked Nezumi body. On Arata's collarbone was a pinkish purple mark.

Nezumi's voice came out unnaturally steady and calm, "What was that about an actor's face being his best asset?"

Before Arata could answer, Nezumi had already swung his fist at full force, colliding with the red head's face.

Nezumi heard the sickening sound of his knuckles hitting skin, and Arata fell backward.

He had just wrapped his fingers around his switch blade when he felt a rough hand fall leadeningly on his shoulder.

He turned around to meet Kisaragi-san's apprehending, dissapointed look.

"Nezumi, you are dismissed for today."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Nezumi used to live simply for the sake of surviving.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to do that anymore.

Not if surviving meant living without Shion.

He wanted him back.

* * *

**A/N: I hope the ending wasn't too abrupt. I have a feeling that it might have been.**

**I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time. As usual, I failed in meeting my deadline which had been evidently set too early.**

**Alright, I was lying. There was not deadline. I suck.**

**Exams are coming up, and I'm nearing the review time crunch. You know, the one in which all the teachers are cramming information in your face to magically master instantaneously?**

**Well, the point is, please don't expect an update too soon. I would hate to disappoint you guys. **

**That said, thank you so much for reading (please forgive my fail editing). Each review makes my day. I hope you enjoyed it enough to bear with my inevitable tardiness. I looove you guys.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Shion's POV_

Shion blinked wearily, his eyes feeling sore and puffy. The thick, off-white curtains were drawn across the windows, but it wouldn't have mattered if they were open. From the sliver of sky that he could see, Shion was able to gather that today was going to be a grey and stormy, and that it might start pouring some time soon.

Shion slowly propped himself up in the bed and groggily looked around, rubbing his eyes. The color of the walls and the furniture seemed unfamiliar. The familiar smell of home was not there. Gradually he realized that this room was different from his.

For a moment Shion was confused as to why he wasn't in his room. He furrowed his brow and turned to the side to ask Nezumi. He was surprised to find that Nezumi wasn't there.

Shion groaned softly and held his aching head, fighting a sense of nausea as bit by bit he remembered what had happened last night.

_Nezumi leaned closer and closer until mere centimeters separated them. His breath fanned across Shion's face. From here Shion had a clear view of Nezumi stormy grey eyes. His hair gleamed under the soft bedroom lights, matching the color of the night sky outside. Nezumi's eyes were lidded and in them Shion saw a pleasant but unfamiliar emotion._

_Shion's insides seemed to have melted and his face felt very warm. Nezumi was so close and his lips were slightly parted. Shion recalled the time four years ago when those lips had touched his own. Nezumi too seemed to be staring at his lips._

_Was he going to kiss him?_

_Shion suddenly felt very nervous._

"_Nezumi?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound as breathless as he felt._

_Suddenly Nezumi pulled back, and the fluttery sensation Shion had felt moments ago was replaced with sinking disappointment._

"_Yes?" Nezumi asked Shion after a brief pause._

"_Oh, um, nevermind," Shion said, turning away and blushing. A question lingered on his tongue._

"_What is it?" Nezumi asked, curiosity evident in his voice._

"_It's…um…" _do you love me?

_It sounded ridiculous even in Shion's own head. He couldn't ask that, it was too embarrassing and Nezumi hated touchy-feeling questions like that. He would hate him for asking it, no matter how much he was dying to say those fateful words._

_The last thing Shion ever wanted was for Nezumi to hate him, mostly because Shion's own feelings were already so apparent to Shion, and had been for such a long time._

_Shion was in love with Nezumi._

_For eight long, heart-rending years Shion had loved Nezumi._

_He had never loved anyone so deeply. It was a gift to be in love. Yet Shion was so selfish. He wanted more. He wanted Nezumi to reciprocate his feelings._

_The idea was so far-fetched. Nezumi didn't see him like that. Nezumi saw him as a friend, and Shion was not willing to sacrifice that for anything, especially not for the chance of asking a risky question such as 'do you love me?'_

_And…what if Nezumi said _no? _Shion didn't know if he could handle having the truth shoved in his face like that._

"_Tell me, Shion," Nezumi said. His voice was soft, gentle, coaxing Shion to simply say it._

_For the slightest moment Shion considered it. He opened his mouth to speak._

_But at the last moment he regained his senses, and something completely different and irrelevant came out, "How did Arata-kun do during today's ranking?"_

_Nezumi was quiet for a while. Shion fidgeted during the silence. The question was awkward and out-of-context. He had seen both their performances and knew full well that Nezumi had obviously ranked first. It wasn't that he didn't care, but it hardly pertained to the moment. _

_But then Shion remembered how Nezumi had been 'annoyed' with Arata-kun, just like he used to be 'annoyed' with Shion in West Block._

_Or _was_ it irrelevant?_

"_Why do you ask?" Nezumi said, bitterness dripping from his words._

_Shion gaped at him for a moment before managing to come up with words that didn't portray how he really felt in the least, "__Well, it's just that you're a great actor, Nezumi, and Arata-kun is used to being number one, so I didn't want him to be too upset over losing that position."_

"_Well it seems that you obviously know how we did. I ranked first, he ranked second. He took it badly. Why are you so concerned with how he feels?"_

_Shion panicked over making Nezumi unhappier than he already was and stuttered, "I just—he—Arata-kun is my friend. I like him so I'm worried about how he might feel."_

_Nezumi immediately responded angrily, "__Oh, so you're sweet on him. You like him. That's why his feelings about losing overshadow how I might feel about winning. Thanks, Shion."_

_Shion was shocked. He wanted to yell out that Nezumi was wrong, that he didn't think of Arata-kun that way, that he thought of _Nezumi _that way. But his mind was in disarray and his mouth had lost the ability to effectively communicate._

_Shion's answer came out sounding disjointed, "How he feels doesn't overshadow how you feel! I—you—I'm happy for you, Nezumi. I'm glad you did well, it's just that—"_

_Nezumi interrupted him, "It's just that you like him as more than a friend and that's why, no matter what I do, you'll always prefer him over me."_

_Shion was at a loss for words and Nezumi simply stared at him for a long time, the previous pleasant emotion in his eyes replaced with a cold, distant one._

"_I hate you, Shion."_

_Time stopped. Shion's heart stopped. Everything stopped the moment Nezumi said those words._

'I hate you, Shion.'

_Shion was shaking and he felt something wet and hot on his cheek._

"_I see," Shion said, a small, pathetic, defeated smile on his lips._

_Shion blindly grabbed his coat and left the room. He somehow managed to leave the house._

_He walked aimlessly through the streets for an indefinite amount of time. At some point during the night, a red-head who looked vaguely familiar brought him indoors._

Shion now wished that he hadn't remembered it. He hugged his knees and rested his head on his arms, sighing tiredly.

"Mmm…ah! Hey, Arata, stop it, you'll wake him up…"

Shion turned his head towards the voice. It was coming from the other side of the door that was across from him.

"You actually like it, don't you? You like doing naughty things in secret."

"No, I—oh! Mmm…oh yes…"

"Like that? What about I give you—hey, you're gonna leave marks!"

Shion had half the mind to not disturb whoever was there, but the shock of last night's event him left him unable to think things through properly. And he needed a distraction.

Shion clambered out of bed and knocked tentatively on the door, "Hello?"

The noises from inside stopped, and after some rustling, the door opened to reveal a much mussed Arata-kun.

"Shion! You're awake," he chirped happily. Shion noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and that his pants button and zipper were undone.

"Arata…" a voice behind the redhead whined. Shion saw a head peer out from behind Arata-kun. It was a woman with slightly frizzy aquamarine hair and smudged, ruby red lipstick.

"Oh," the woman said once she saw Shion. She eyed him with disdain, "Mr. Innocent's awake," she said in a conceited tone and Shion blushed a little.

The woman pushed her way out of the door, fixing her short skirt and zipping up her jacket over her large, poorly covered bosom.

"Arata, I'm leaving," the woman said, "You play with red-eyes over there. I'm not in the mood after seeing a straight edge like him."

"Sure," Arata-kun said smoothly, going to see her out the main door.

As they were walking towards the main entrance, Shion blurted out, "I'm sorry I, um, imposed on you."

The woman laughed, "Sure thing, dork. Don't worry, we're not dating. We're—"

"Friends," Arata-kun said quickly, "Bye, Leila."

Shion had to wonder about Arata-kun's definition of 'friend' as the red-head handed the woman a wad of bills and pushed her out the door. Leila reminded him of a woman who had kissed him in the alleyways of No. 6 once. Nezumi had saved him from that encounter.

The memory forced the truth back into Shion's mind.

He'd fought with Nezumi. Nezumi hated him.

"Don't worry about her, she comes over sometimes," Arata-kun said, interrupting Shion's thoughts before they could take a turn for the worse.

Shion regarded Arata-kun, "Huh?"

"Sometimes she'll just randomly come over, even if I'm going out with someone. I can't really deny her though, there are benefits for us both," Arata-kun said, laughing casually.

Shion thought about what he'd just said and asked, trying to wrap his mind around it, "You mean…you'll cheat on somebody you're dating with her?"

"Oh, I wouldn't call it cheating. Usually the one I'm dating looks the other way. Or maybe they have their own Leila," Arata-kun replied merrily.

Shion scrunched up his brow, confused, "But…if you're going out with somebody, don't you love them? Why do you want somebody else when you're with the one you love?"

"Ah~ love is a fickle thing," Arata-kun sighed dramatically. He gazed at Shion and half-smiled, "But I am in love with you, Shion."

Shion blushed and Arata-kun laughed.

Arata-kun had been saying these things to Shion for a while, but Shion never took him seriously. He knew Arata-kun could be a little too carefree at times, but this was the first time Shion had ever seen him act so irresponsibly.

Shion recalled how close Nezumi and Arata had seemed to be after knowing each other for such a short time. What if Nezumi had fallen for Arata?

The thought jarred Shion.

But it seemed very possible. It had taken so long for Nezumi to open up to Shion the way that he had easily opened up to Arata. On the way to Neopolis Center, Nezumi had been "cold" with Arata in the way that he had been "cold" to Shion. He became so defensive whenever Shion mentioned Arata, and when he thought that Shion liked Arata as more than a friend, he began hating Shion. Maybe he saw Shion as a rival in love for Arata.

Everything was so mixed up. Shion loved Nezumi, but Nezumi loved Arata who was so unconcerned in the way of love. If Nezumi had been in love with someone who would love him back, Shion would have quietly kept his one-sided love in the shadows and wouldn't have interfered. But Arata was not like that. Arata couldn't love Nezumi the way Shion loved him.

He wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. He wanted to cry for his unrequited love. Shion wanted to do something, but he didn't know what.

Arata glanced at the clock, "Looks like I have to go to work now," he said, quickly dressing himself, "Let's walk to work together, Shion~"

"I actually don't feel well, today," Shion said, "I think I'll stay…um…"

"You can stay in my apartment if you don't want to back home. You were crying last night, so I'm just assuming you don't want to go back."

"Thank you, Arata-kun," Shion said in politeness. He didn't really want to stay here, but he didn't want to go back home even more.

He'd wait. Surely Nezumi would be gone by this afternoon. He never did stay by Shion's side for too long, and now that he hated Shion, he'd leave quickly.

"That's okay~" Arata-kun, "Just a side note, Shion, you're crying face is heart-rending!" Arata-kun winked at him and slipped at the door.

As soon as he left, Shion's polite smile slipped off his face and he lay back down in Arata's bed, trying to fall asleep and failing miserably.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

_Nezumi's POV_

Nezumi didn't' know where to go.

He was too ashamed to go back to Karan's Bakery. He couldn't, not after he had lied to her son in such a horrible fashion.

But he couldn't leave No. 6 either. He was no longer as adaptable as he used to be. Shion had broken him. He had gotten used to warmth. He didn't want to return to the cold, hard streets.

Plus he had resolved to get Shion back.

But _how?_

Nezumi wandered the Neopolis campus, trying to come up with a solution to his predicament.

Everything he saw reminded him of Shion. The entire place, from the flowers and plants Shion had organized the planting of, to the buildings Shion undoubtedly frequented, to the various volunteers going about their work who worked because of something Shion had helped commission—it all brought his thoughts to the boy.

Yet his mind was blank when it came to thinking of a way to resolve the current situation.

"Eve!"

Nezumi turned tiredly toward the sound of his name. He saw Suou as well as the other rankers approaching him.

Suo addressed him, "I heard that you punched Arata. What happened?"

"He pissed me off," Nezumi replied curtly.

"He pisses everyone off. _Specifically _what made you hit him?" Suou asked again.

Nezumi threw them a worn out, annoyed look, "It's a long story." With that Nezumi turned to leave.

"Wait—Eve! We're on your side!"

Nezumi froze. He stood still for a few moments, surprised by what he had heard. Suou's words were lodged in his head. What…did he mean? Nezumi slowly turned around to look at them again.

Mio, Tomoya, Tomoe, Shuichi, Emiri, and Suou. He remembered all of their names.

Never before had he bothered to keep track of so many names of people he hardly knew. He remembered weaknesses and strengths, sure, but not names. Names seemed like stupid labels to him. His own name was 'Rat' after all.

Yet he remembered the rankers' names. That was enough for Nezumi to do something he wouldn't have thought to do four years ago. He'd give them a chance.

"Shion is in love with Arata," Nezumi said softly.

"Shion—?" Suou said, his eyes widening, "Shion, one of the heads of the Reconstruction Committee? Eve, you're…in love with him…?"

"I've known him since I was 12 years old. He saved my life that night. Four years later I met him again, and together we destroyed the old city walls," Nezumi said, wary of what type of response he would receive to his revelation. He half expected them to run.

Against his better judgment Nezumi added, "Yes. I love him."

Suou was silent for while, exchanging looks with the other rankers. The all nodded and he nodded back. Suou turned back to Nezumi then spoke again, "Have you told him?"

The question reminded Nezumi of his original goal and he laughed wryly, "Ironic isn't it? I'd denied my feelings for so long, and just when I'd come to terms with them, just when I'd returned to his side, I tell him that I _hate _him. Why? Because he did the right thing. He moved on. Moved on to—to—"

"To Arata," Suou finished for him.

Nezumi was sure his face was a mask of utter devastation. He looked away from them, unable to bear the strength of their gaze.

"You're mistaken," Suou said, "Shion wouldn't like someone like Arata."

"Why wouldn't he?" Nezumi asked, the anger at himself leaking into his voice, "Arata's always announcing his love for him. He's nice to him. He's been there for Shion during the four years that I haven't. He never fucking abandoned Shion. He never left him all because he was a goddamn coward who felt too weak in the face of love."

"I'm telling you, you've got it all wrong!" Suou disagreed, "You should have seen his face when you were acting. I've never seen anyone look so utterly captivated. _He looked like he was going to cry. _I wasn't the only one who saw it, right?"

Suou turned towards the others and they all nodded their assent.

Nezumi stared at them, stunned, "That can't be… Shion loves Arata… he told me…"

"And exactly how in depth was this conversation? You aren't exactly coming across as a man who confessed and got rejected," Suou said, "In fact, if I were to guess, you haven't even told him right?"

Nezumi was speechless.

Suou smirked, "Eve, you're a worthy rival. Kisaragi isn't gonna kick you out of the troupe just for punching that guy, we all know he deserved it. Even so, we can't have you like this. Go talk to Shion."

"I don't know where—"

"He probably stayed at Arata's place. You two sound close, and he's under a horrible misunderstanding that you hate him right now. He wouldn't have gone to work like that," Suou supplied, "And just so you know, those love bites Arata keeps showing off probably don't belong to Shion. He wouldn't give himself up like that in just one night, especially not to a guy like Arata."

"So you're telling me to go to where Arata lives," Nezumi said, adrenaline rushing through his veins at the thought of seeing Shion again and maybe, _just maybe, _making things right, "I don't know where that is."

Suou smiling, "No problem. Emiri can get it out of Yoshino, we all know that guy likes her."

The girl named Emiri smiled at Nezumi, "Leave it to me!"

"Since time is short, Shuichi could drive you."

The young man named Shuichi nodded, "Definitely."

"Arata's probably heading home. Tomoya, Tomoe, and I can go stall him for some time."

Tomoya pushed his glasses up his nose, smirking. Tomoe spoke up, "This is going to be interesting."

Suou nodded, "It sure will be. You think you can make it, Eve?"

Nezumi swallowed hard, amazed by their collaborative efforts, "I'll have to."

"Alright! Let's go!" Suou yelled.

They were all about to disperse but Nezumi had to ask the question that had been plaguing his mind since they addressed him.

"_Why?"_

Suou turned to him, looking a bit amused, "Why _not?_"

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

_Shion's POV_

Once he realized that simply lying down, not doing anything, would inevitably direct his thoughts towards Nezumi, Shion decided he needed a distraction.

He dragged himself out of bed and fumbled around in Arata-kun's apartment to look for something to read, hoping the red-head wouldn't mind. After some time Shion found a copy of Shakespeare's _Much Ado About Nothing. _He had just started reading when he realized that the voice he imagined reading the characters' lines belonged to Nezumi.

That was right. Nezumi was the one who had gotten him to love literature in the first place.

Even beyond that, Shion's interests, what he did for a living, his ideals, all of it was influenced by him. It was Nezumi who had made him who he was today. Shion _needed _Nezumi. He loved him desperately.

But Nezumi hated him.

Shion put the book down.

It was impossible. Shion couldn't avoid thinking of Nezumi. He simply _couldn't._

All of a sudden, Shion heard several loud knocks on the door. He jumped a little and froze, unsure of what to do in someone else's home. He hesitantly walked to the door and peeped through the peephole to see who it was, and if it was someone he knew.

When Shion saw him, he thought his heart had stopped.

Nezumi. It was Nezumi at the door.

A million questions flooded Shion's mind, but one was the most prominent: why was Nezumi at Arata-kun's apartment?

Perhaps the answer to that question was easy, and Shion was simply trying to avoid it.

Because Shion was no longer in the way, Nezumi could talk to Arata-kun freely. He came here to confess.

But when Shion glanced at the clock, he was puzzled to see that the workday was not over yet.

That meant Nezumi hadn't come to see Arata in his apartment because he could have just talked to him at the theatre.

Did he come to see Shion? How did he knew where Shion was?

Shion was disrupted from his thoughts when Nezumi knocked on the door for a second time.

"Shion, please open up."

Shion's heart hammered against his chest, and his palms were a little sweaty. So Nezumi _had_ come to see him.

The thought made him happy, and afraid. He was happy that Nezumi had come to talk to him. Yet he was afraid. He was afraid that Nezumi wasn't here to talk to him at all, and simply to end things for good. Storming out of the room was too abrupt, after all.

But he didn't want that. He wouldn't ever want things to end for good with Nezumi.

"Shion…" Nezumi's voice came again through the doorway. It was soft and melodic, as beautiful as it had ever been. "Please, open the door, Shion. I…I need to talk to you."

Shion wanted to see Nezumi. He wanted to see the beautiful face that matched the beautiful voice. He wanted to see the man he loved, for even if Nezumi hated him, Shion would still love him.

Shion's resolve broke too easily. He was weak in love.

Hesitantly, Shion unlocked the door and opened it.

Shion's breath caught in his throat when he saw Nezumi. It had been a short time since he last saw him, but the memories of that time were blurred in tears. Seeing him now was like a mirage. Shion almost wanted to reach out to touch him, to make sure that it was really Nezumi who was standing before him.

For moment the two simply stared at each other. Shion relished the feel of Nezumi's gaze on him. He stared into those stormy grey eyes, wary of the unreadable expression in them.

Shion opened the door further, "Come in," he said softly. He peered up at Nezumi with hopeful eyes, silently begging him to not turn around and leave him again.

Shion didn't think that he could survive any more of that. Not again. Not after finally getting him back. Not after how Nezumi had changed him so.

Nezumi walked slowly into the apartment and Shion closed the door behind him. For a few moments, Shion stood facing the door, away from Nezumi, afraid of turning around to see that Nezumi wouldn't be there, that it all had been a cruel, elaborate trick his mind had played on him.

He turned around hesitantly, and nearly breathed a sigh of relief out loud.

"Nezumi," Shion said quietly, looking at the man he loved. He quickly looked down at the ground. There were butterflies in his stomach. He was nervous to hear what Nezumi had to say. It all felt so unreal. He was almost afraid to believe it.

Shion heard Nezumi step closer and felt the taller man cup his cheek. Shion put his hand on Nezumi's and pressed his cheek into it, closing his eyes and relishing the feel of Nezumi's warmth. If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up.

Nezumi gently lifted Shion's head so that they were staring at each other in the eyes.

"Shion, I lied."

"Huh?" Shion asked, dazedly.

"I lied to you. I don't hate you," Nezumi said, heartfelt emotion in his eyes.

There was few moments of silence as Shion processed what he had heard.

Nezumi didn't hate him.

Nezumi _didn't _hate him.

_Nezumi didn't hate him._

Shion thought he might cry, but instead he laughed.

"Shion?" Nezumi asked, tones of concern layered in his voice.

"So…glad…" Shion whispered hoarsely.

"What is it?" Nezumi asked.

"I'm so glad!" Shion exclaimed, "I'm glad you don't hate me."

Shion rested his head against Nezumi's chest, wary of rejection. But Nezumi didn't push him away. Instead he wrapped his arms around Shion. Shion guiltily indulged in the sensation, acutely aware of who Nezumi actually had feelings for.

"I don't love Arata-kun," Shion whispered.

"I know that," Nezumi murmured, apologetic tones in his voice, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

Sighing, Shion pushed Nezumi away, "You…towards Arata-kun…you love him, right?"

There was a moment of extended silence. Nezumi stared, tight-lipped and wide-eyed at Shion.

_He must be wondering how I knew, _Shion thought, the feeling of disappointment in his gut. He realized that he must have been expecting Nezumi to deny it.

"What…" Nezumi choked out, looking as if it was very difficult to talk, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Shion looked away, and spoke, his voice shaking slightly, "You are so close to him in the short time that you've known each other. You pretend to treat him coldly yet—"

"Shion—"

"—you actually love him. I was just getting in the way—"

"Shion, look at me, please—"

"When you thought I liked him, you hated me for becoming your rival—"

"_Shion!_" Nezumi exclaimed heatedly, putting both his hands around Shion's face and tilting it up so that Shion looked at him directly in the eyes, "_No. _Shion you—you airhead! You're wrong! You're so _wrong!_"

"But it makes sense! It's the only thing that makes sense…" Shion responded, tears flooding his eyes and threatening to overflow.

A lone tear escaped and Nezumi gently brushed it away with his thumb.

"_It doesn't make any sense at all._ I_ hate_ Arata," Nezumi said hurriedly. Each word he said held such deep meaning that Shion felt spell bound. It was just like watching him act, but a thousand times more captivating. "I hate him because he's so close to you. I hate when he touches you. That guy _likes _you, Shion. That bastard actually dares to _like _you. I hate him for it! _He's_ my rival, not you."

"Rival…?" Shion asked weakly, his mind working furiously to catch up with Nezumi's words.

"Yes," Nezumi said. He moved closer until they were millimeters apart, "Yes, because I love you. Shion, _I'm in love with you._"

Shion felt dizzy and light-headed. He didn't know what to think. He thought maybe it was an illusion. Nezumi's words echoed in his head.

'_I'm in love with you.'_

This moment was too beautiful to be true.

But the most beautiful thing was that it _was_ true. Nezumi's eyes reflected a pure, _real_emotion: love. They reflected such unconditional love, that Shion was certain that this was true, for Shion was sure that even his own mind, cruel to him in such horrible ways, would not be as evil and intelligent as to create an illusion that was so _real._

Shion had never felt more thankful for being alive. He felt that it was all worth it. Saving Nezumi, the fall of No. 6, the reunion with him, and even the horrible misunderstanding. It was all worth it because _Nezumi loved him_.

Nezumi leaned closer, and Shion closed his eyes, waiting for the magical moment when he'd feel Nezumi's lips on his.

But Nezumi paused.

Shion opened his eyes, worried. Nezumi was very close and looking at him with imploring eyes.

"Shion, how do you feel about me?"

Shion answered as quickly as he knew how to, "I love you. I love you, Nezumi. More than anyone, more than anything. _I love you."_

For a fleeting moment a genuine, _loving _smile graced Nezumi's face, making Nezumi appear more handsome than he ever had. But before Shion knew it, Nezumi was suddenly very close and he could feel his warm breath on his face.

Shion's eyes fluttered closed and reached up on his tiptoes to make the moment he had been awaiting for so long come sooner.

Their lips had just barely brushed against the other's when they both heard the sound of footsteps climbing the staircase to the apartment.

Shion and Nezumi separated immediately, although both were more than unwilling to do so.

The person climbing the stairs seemed to be singing, slightly off-key.

Both Shion and Nezumi quickly recognized the owner of the voice.

A shadow came across Nezumi's face, "Arata…" he said in a low, brooding voice

As the footsteps approached, Shion panicked, "Nezumi, you need to hide."

"Hide—?" Nezumi began, but was cut off as Shion promptly ushered him to the closet, pushing him inside. "Shion, this isn't—"

"I'm sorry!" Shion whispered hurriedly, closing the doors.

As he heard Arata-kun insert a key in the lock and turn it, Shion quickly made his way over to the bed and picked up the book he'd put down earlier, pretending to read it.

Arata-kun opened the door and stepped in, sighing dramatically, "Today was so tiresome!"

Shion peered up from, "Tiresome?"

"Yeeeaaaah," Arata-kun said, rubbing his jaw. Shion noticed that his jaw seemed to be bruised.

Arata-kun plopped down beside Shion on the bed, and leaned back on his arms, letting his head fall back, "My perfect face has been flawed!"

"What happened?" Shion asked, curious.

"Our favorite Rat went ahead and punched my lovely face. Jealous, I guess," Arata-kun said bitterly, "Luckily though, Kisaragi kicked him out."

Shion's eyes widened and he was unable to resist the urge to glance at the closet. Why had Nezumi punched Arata-kun? He was concerned about what had happened, considering that Kisaragi-san, usually a very patient man, had dismissed Nezumi from the theater.

"It was so unfair, though," Arata-kun continued, not noticing Shion's quick glance to the closet, "I got a lot of flack too. Kisaragi yelled at me for being a disturbance. It's not my fault that Ponytail had to punch me!"

Before Shion could respond, Arata-kun suddenly fell to the side, his head falling into Shion's lap. Shion heard some rustling coming from the closet, and Shion shot a panicked look at it. Fortunately, Arata-kun didn't seem to have noticed.

"After Kisaragi finished shooting off that mouth of his, I was finally allowed to come home," Arata-kun whined, "But who happens to be there? Suou and his two henchmen, the twins."

"Tomoya and Tomoe," Shion offered.

"Yeah, them. So anyways, Suou starts blabbering about how I, according to him, 'think too highly of myself.' It's not my problem that the guy's got an inferiority complex."

Shion nodded along, politely, although he was sure that Suou didn't exactly feel inferior to Arata-kun.

"Suou seems to like wasting other people's time because it's due to him that I'm so late," Arata-kun said.

Shion looked at the clock and saw that it was quite a bit after Neopolis working hours. He had been so caught up in the moment with Nezumi that he hadn't noticed.

Arata-kun grinned and sat up, leaning close to Shion, "Did you miss me, Shion?"

Before Shion could answer, Arata-kun grabbed him and hugged him close, startling him, "Ah~ Because of that stupid Suou I was late in coming home to my honey! How could I ever forgive him?!"

"'Honey'—?" Shion began to ask.

But then Arata-kun leaned so much against Shion that they fell over onto the bed. Arata-kun didn't move from on top of him, instead resting his weight against Shion, trapping him between his body and the bed.

"Hey, Shion," Arata-kun said, a certain unpleasant tone that Shion couldn't quite place overtaking his voice, "I've had quite a hard day. I'm all pent up so why don't you comfort me?" Arata-kun put his face in the crook of Shion's neck, "You smell nice…"

Before Shion knew what was happening, he felt Arata-kun's hand slide up his shirt and rest slightly above his hip, his cold hand touching Shion's bare skin.

Shion's face was red and he felt scared and confused, unable to interpret this turn of events.

Arata-kun smiled strangely, "Shion, you're cute."

The red-head leaned close and Shion closed his eyes tightly, afraid of what was happening.

He heard the sound of the closet door being thrown open, and all of sudden Shion felt Arata's weight being lifted off of him. He opened his eyes to see that Nezumi had grabbed Arata. A loud thwack reverberated around the room as Nezumi threw him against the wall.

"_How dare you fucking touch Shion," _Nezumi said, through gritted teeth. His eyes were narrowed and his breathing was ragged. He was absolutely livid.

Shion jumped up the bed and grabbed Nezumi around the waist before he could surge forward to punch Arata-kun again.

"What the hell? How'd you get in?" Arata-kun asked. His eyes went to Shion, "Don't tell me, you're actually _with _Shion?"

"So what if I am?" Nezumi spat out.

Despite the untimeliness of it, Shion blushed at the thought of being _together _with Nezumi.

"No wonder you're so goddamn annoying!" Arata yelled. He took note of how Shion's arms were still around Nezumi, "Ugh, stupid overly-affectionate couple. Get the fuck out of my apartment."

"Gladly," Nezumi said, grabbing Shion's hand and dragging him out. On the way out, Shion managed to grab his coat.

Nezumi pulled him along, charging forward and winding through the streets where it was raining. Nezumi was still angry so Shion remained silent.

Finally, when they were in a more secluded area, Nezumi turned around and wrapped his arms around Shion in a tight embrace.

"Damn that Arata. _Damn him,_" Nezumi said in strained voice.

"Nezumi?" Shion asked, putting his arms around the taller man as well.

"I can't believe that just happened," Nezumi fumed, "He tried to—tried to—" Nezumi cut himself off, groaning loudly and bearing his face in the crook of Shion's neck.

There was a moment of quiet where they could only hear the sound of the rain and wind, then Nezumi said quietly, "I'll never let anyone lay their hands on you."

Shion blushed furiously and his heart fluttered against his chest. Still, one question nagged him.

"Nezumi, before, at the theatre, why did you punch Arata?"

Nezumi sighed, "Because…because he had these goddamn _hickeys! _And he said that they were from you…"

Shion's eyes grew big and his blush deepened, "H-hickeys? I would never…that was…"

"Why did he have them?" Nezumi asked in a serious tone.

"Uh, a woman, named Leila, was at his house this morning, and they were in the bathroom together so…" Shion said, still blushing and looking away from Nezumi.

"So they weren't from you?"

"Like I said, I would never do that sort of thing!" Shion exclaimed, red to the tips of his ears, "Well…not to him, at least." Shion looked up at Nezumi and then looked away, embarrassed by his own implication.

Nezumi started laughing, deep melodic sounds escaping him, and Shion looked at him in surprise. It seemed that all the day's stress and anxiety were flooding out of him.

"What?" Shion asked, confused by the sudden outburst of laughter, but feeling himself relax as well.

"Nothing," Nezumi answered, still laughing.

"What is it, tell me?" Shion insisted.

Nezumi shook his head and ruffled Shion's hair, making him blush again. Still smiling he let out a contented sigh and said, "It's nothing. Let's go home."

These were the words that Shion had been waiting to hear. Amidst the sound of ambient rain they were like music to his ears.

Shion smiled at Nezumi, "Okay."

As they walked back to Karan's bakery in a downpour similar to a night eight years ago, Nezumi slipped his hand into Shion's and thread his fingers through.

Shion blushed a little, and he flushed darker when Nezumi squeezed his hand gently.

Other people gave them kind smiles when they saw their joined hands, and Nezumi warmly smiled back.

Shion couldn't help but feel that Nezumi had changed.

No, not changed. The real Nezumi had come out, the one that Shion had always know existed despite Nezumi's past denials. The Nezumi that cared about others.

The Nezumi that cared about Shion.

Shion stepped closer to Nezumi and listened to him hum as they walked back together, both getting soaked head to toe but still unbelievably warm in each other's presence.

* * *

**A/N: Somehow this ending may be too abrupt. …sorry…**

**Also, I feel it is my duty to apologize for my usual lateness. ;slkdjkldjsdLIFEWHY**

**I know I'm a cruel person. Not only did I make you experience pain and tension that resulted from a horrible misunderstanding from Nezumi's POV, but I made you experience it twice. [insert maniacal laughter]**

**I just realized that I'm assuming that my writing actually makes you experience stuff. It probably doesn't though, sorry for being pretentious.**

**Also, did you like this POV switch? I don't know if I'll do it again though. Depends on how much you guys favor it.**

**Two more things (srry for the long a/n): 1) fic's ending soon 2) don't worry I've got a surprise (that means you might want to start worrying now jkjk)**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and will await the next chappie.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Nezumi's POV_

"Nezu-nii!"

Nezumi froze, yet to be used to the somewhat embarrassing nickname. He turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of a three and a half foot tall form charging towards him, fluffy brown hair bouncing up and down with each small footfall.

Sion ran into Nezumi, grabbing a hold of Nezumi's pant leg, "Nezu-nii!" he exclaimed again.

Nezumi held back a blush. He heard Inukashi scoff from behind him and shot a quick glare at her.

"Yes?" he asked, turning back towards Sion.

The young boy gazed up at him with bright, wide eyes. He smiled vibrantly, a mask of pure innocence and joy, and giggled, the sweet sound escaping his lips. Taking a small step back, he raised his arms and tipped his head to the side.

"Carry me?" he asked Nezumi, his expression open and expecting.

Nezumi felt sweat break out at the back of his neck. He was apprehensive, whether he wanted to admit that or not. He had never carried a child before.

Just as Nezumi opened his mouth to tell Sion that he couldn't carry him, Inukashi spoke up,

"Sion, you can't always ask people to carry you. You're getting a little bigger and heavier so it's harder for people to carry you," the now better-groomed Inukashi said to the little boy.

As Sion pouted, Nezumi regarded Inukashi coolly. Hadn't she carried Sion earlier today? In fact, she was carrying him when she came into the bakery. And really, he was only four years old. He wasn't that big.

_Seems like the dog's looking down on me, _Nezumi thought brusquely as he addressed Sion.

"Don't pay attention to her," Nezumi said, putting on a charming smile, taking pride in the way Inukashi scowled, "Nezu-nii is definitely big and strong enough to carry you."

"Wah!" Sion exclaimed as Nezumi easily lifted him off the ground.

"See?" Nezumi said, feeling more than a little victorious as Sion giggled delightedly and Inukashi snorted. Although having a child in his arms felt a little strange, Nezumi didn't mind it as much as he thought he would.

He'd always thought that children were either spoiled and/or ill-behaved most of the time; especially those brought up in No. 6, but Sion didn't seem to be. As Nezumi swung a bit side to side, he erupted with giggles but didn't fidget in Nezumi's arms or kick and yell. Much like his namesake, Sion seemed to be gentle and bright. It brought a genuine smile to Nezumi's face and he was glad that Shion had saved him in West Block four years ago.

"Nezu-nii? I want to be let down now and play," Sion said.

"Sion, say 'please'," Inukashi said.

As she spoke, Nezumi noted that her tone was… motherly. He turned to smirk at her, and Inukashi blushed a little, giving him a face that clearly said 'shut it, Rat'.

"Can I pleeeeeease go do down?" Sion asked earnestly.

Nezumi smirked playfully at the young boy, "No! I'm never going to let you down!" With that, Nezumi grabbed a hold of Sion under his arms and raised him high up, spinning him around in a circle.

Sion laughed brightly, his cheeks flushing pink in his excitement. When he had settled back in Nezumi's arms he leaned forward and gave Nezumi a quick kiss on his forehead, taking him aback, "_Pleeeease, _Nezu-nii?"

As the sensation of endearment spread through his chest, Nezumi gave Shion a warm smile, and feigned defeat, "Well, fine."

He set Sion down on his feet, and the young boy hugged his legs.

"Thanks Nezu-nii!" he said, letting go and running off to the kitchen.

"Sion! Don't run so fast, you'll get hurt!" Inukashi said, making her way after him.

Nezumi watched them, an affectionate smile on his face. Seeing how energetic Sion had become, not to mention how Inukashi seemed to be have acquired new maternal instincts made the truth resonate strongly within Nezumi.

He was glad that the old No. 6 had fallen. He was glad that Shion and him did what they did four years ago. He was glad that now, when everything, despite not being perfect, was so much more _peaceful, _that he had the privilege of being with Shion.

"Nezumi, you're good with kids," a gentle voice said from behind him.

Nezumi turned around, surprised to see Shion descending the stairs, "You saw that?"

Shion smiled at him, "Yes, I did. Sion's cute, isn't he?"

Nezumi turned back to Sion and Inukashi who were now talking to Karan, and smiled fondly "He is."

As Shion stood beside him again, Nezumi turned to address him, "I really like Sion. Karan too, she brings back long-forgotten memories of my own mother. Even Rigika and Inukashi are more bearable." Nezumi chuckled at his own words, wondering why he wasn't the least bit ashamed of what he was saying, "I wonder what happened."

"Family," said Shion, "We became a family."

Nezumi shot Shion an astonished look.

But he was right. They were his family.

Nezumi smiled and stepped closer to Shion, eliminating all the space between them. He gently caressed the scar on Shion's cheek with his thumb, staring deeply and losing himself in Shion's ruby-red eyes. Shion's blushed as Nezumi tipped his head up, moving his hand to gently rest on the nape of his neck. His other hand went to Shion's waist, pulling him closer to his own body.

Tilting his head, Nezumi pressed his lips against Shion, feeling his soft, velvety lips slowly move against his own. Despite the many times they had kissed since the day they left Arata's apartment, Shion's movements were still a little clumsy.

Yet Nezumi loved that too about Shion. It was an ode to how Shion had left these special moments just for them, that he hadn't rushed ahead without Nezumi to learn things like kissing. For that Nezumi was endlessly glad.

The taller male happily took the lead when it came to kissing Shion, expertly expressing his feelings for the albino and taking Shion's pure feelings in return.

"Hey, you two. Enough with the PDA," Rigika said, walking into the room.

Nezumi grudgingly pulled away from Shion, still holding onto him as Shion rested his head against his chest. Nezumi merrily noted that he seemed a little dazed by the kiss.

"Come on," Rigika said, sighing and giving the young lovers an exasperated, yet fond, look, "Let's go eat all the lovely food Karan cooked for us." He walked into the dining room, motioning for them to follow.

Nezumi scowled at Rigika's back, and sighed. He turned to look at Shion who gave him a smile.

"He means well," Shion said, following Rigika.

After a moment Nezumi too went into the kitchen, taking a seat next to Shion at the circular table.

His life had changed. Nezumi had never felt more… _at home._ It was never more obvious than these times at the dinner table.

Rigika tried his hardest to engage Karan in interesting conversation, and Karan politely responded, laughing when necessary at his somewhat pitiful jokes. Inukashi reminded Sion to eat when she thought he was talking too much and not eating his food. Sion obediently paused for a moment to take a bite of food before continuing to chatter in his lively way to Shion about his upcoming birthday. Shion listened patiently and seemed to be genuinely interested in hearing what Sion had to say to him. Nonetheless, when Nezumi took his hand under the table and grasped it tightly within his larger palm, Shion thread his fingers through Nezumi's and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

The atmosphere nearly swept Nezumi away, despite the fact that he didn't contribute much to either conversation, content with simply listening. It was so _warm. _The kitchen was warm. Karan's food was warm. Shion's hand was warm. The words everyone said to each other were full of warmth and affection.

Nezumi loved it. He didn't think he could ever get enough, and he didn't want to change it.

It had been a number of months since he began living like this. That day in the rain, Nezumi had walked with Shion back to his home. They had showered and ate, both receiving motherly, knowing smiles from Karan. They retreated to Shion's bedroom to shower each other with kisses, for the first time basking in the feeling of being madly in love with each other.

It was Nezumi's most treasured memory, and every time he looked at Shion, especially in moments like this where there was warmth all around him, he relived it. Over and over and over again until he thought he was drowning in love for Shion, _joyfully _drowning in love for Shion.

His life was going so well. Arata had practically disappeared from his sight. True to his word, Suoh had taken his place. Nezumi had people he could almost call his _friends _at the theater, the other rankers. It was miraculous. He was acting, he was singing, and he was with Shion.

Yet there had to be one last jigsaw piece in the puzzle of Nezumi's life.

Nezumi knew what it was he had to do. He just didn't know when to act. It was a delicate matter, it had to be properly timed and executed with the utmost care and judgment. He would have to think it out, to wait it out for the right moment when he knew it was right.

Until then, his heart yearned for it.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Thank you, have a nice day."

Nezumi gave the cashier a small wave of acknowledgement as he walked out of the grocery store, bells ringing behind him as the door swung shut. He strode along the cobblestoned street at a brisk pace, wanting to get back to Karan's bakery as soon as possible to meet Shion. Karan had asked them to do the groceries as she had a community meeting to attend. Shion seemed to be quite cozy, covered up in blankets on the living room couch, so Nezumi had volunteered to go without him.

The wind blew against Nezumi, causing his scarf fan out behind him. Nezumi drew it tighter around him, covering his mouth and nose with it. Autumn was fading away, and winter was swiftly taking its place. With the change of seasons came the change of atmosphere. There were few others beside Nezumi on the cold street. However, the indoors were warmer and occupied with more people as they chose to stay home instead of going out. The indoors were cozier that way. Nezumi had always liked the added warmth that people gave.

Nezumi stopped short at a street corner as the walking sign changed to a waiting one. Nezumi sighed impatiently, wishing that he weren't carrying grocery bags so that he could cross his arms across his chest for the warmth.

After a while, the sign didn't change and Nezumi lost patience. He turned around the street corner, and deciding that a longer route would be better, as long as he could keep moving to retain what little warmth he had left.

He swerved through the streets, now familiar with where they lead. During the warmer season he had gone on long evening walks with Shion, occasionally stopping so that Shion could talk to someone, but mostly just walking hand in hand in silent understanding of the other's feelings.

Looking ahead of him, Nezumi grimaced. The walking sign had changed to the waiting one. Nezumi slowed down his pace, groaning at his bad luck and deciding that another detour would most likely result in the same thing, seeing as his timing was somehow off.

Nezumi found himself looking about him in order to bide his time. He normally wouldn't do such a thing for he thought it was a waste of time. On his walks with Shion, he simply gazed at Shion. When he was alone, he walked purposefully through the streets, at most glancing at the shop signs.

Out of the corner of his eye something gleamed. Nezumi turned to look at what it was and immediately froze.

What had caught his eye was a small, shiny object on a red-velvet pillow, displayed behind a glass showcase of a small shop. Nezumi found himself entranced as he approached it to make sure that it was what he thought it was.

Nezumi swallowed, his throat dry, as he realized that it _was _what he had thought it was.

A ring. It was ring. It was bright silver, gleaming under the display case lights. At the center of the band was a diamond, sparkling back at him, drawing him in with all its rare splendor. On either side of the diamond along the front of the band were rubies, a deep poignant red akin to the color of love and passion. The color was startlingly familiar; they were the color he saw in Shion's eyes.

There were more details, smaller and too fine to observe from outside a shop window. Nezumi wanted to inspect the ring further, and he would have done so had not a certain image presented itself in his mind.

It was the image of that ring on Shion's hand, gleaming against his alabaster skin. The ring would look even more gorgeous on Shion. It was as if the ring was destined for him.

Yet there was a small white card in front of the ring. It read in small, neatly-printed letters '_Vintage Marguis Ruby Engagement Ring.'_

Only two words stood out to Nezumi: _engagement ring._

One used such a ring to _propose _to another person. That ring embodied love, passion, and _commitment. _

Nezumi was scared by how _right _that ring was in the way that it portrayed his love for Shion.

Seeing something move inside the store, he looked up to see the storekeeper, an elderly man, smile and wave at him to come inside.

For a split second Nezumi felt frozen, and then he had the sudden urge to flee.

He gave the man a curt shake of his head and hurried down the street, heart beating furiously in his chest.

He practically ran through the streets, and when he arrived at Karan's bakery, he nearly ripped the door open to be inside faster.

Once inside Nezumi slowed down and shakily rested the grocery bags in the kitchen, taking out the various foods and putting them in their rightful place. From where he stood, Nezumi could hear the crackling of the fireplace and the turning of pages as Shion read, too engrossed in his novel to notice that Nezumi had come home.

By the time he had put away all the groceries, Nezumi's rapid heartbeat had slowed into a much more normal rate.

Yet he couldn't seem to shake a feeling of… _longing._

Nezumi walked into the living room with a bowl of sliced peaches.

Shion looked up, hearing him enter.

"Nezumi, you're back!" he exclaimed, putting down his book and getting out of the couch, "I'm sorry I didn't notice. I could have welcomed you back."

Nezumi smiled as Shion approached him. Nezumi strode forward suddenly, closing the distance between them, and hugged Shion.

"It's fine," Nezumi said, nuzzling Shion's neck, "this is enough."

Shion rested his arms around Nezumi's shoulders and Nezumi brought his face up to rub his nose against Shion's. Shion giggled and reached up to give Nezumi a small peck on the lips.

"Is that all I get, Your Majesty?" Nezumi asked, reaching down to press his lips against Shion's, smiling through the kiss.

Shion's lips felt velvety soft against his, and Nezumi found himself drawing the other boy closer. It was a soft, slow kiss, building up gradually.

Nezumi wanted to feel Shion more, to taste his sweetness.

But the image of the ring abruptly flashed in his mind. He remembered what sort of thing was associated with engagement rings.

He pulled away from Shion abruptly, causing the albino to look up at him in confusion.

"Nezumi?" He asked, pouting in a way that made him look unbearably cute.

Nezumi chuckled, "Let's go eat those peaches. We can continue this later."

Shion smiled and broke away from Nezumi, taking his hand and leading him to the couch, "That's right. We have all the time in the world, right?"

"Right," Nezumi replied.

And he thought of the ring once more.

Nezumi thought it represented everlasting love and permanence.

The type of permanence he craved yet was afraid of attempting.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Sion, don't run so fast! You're going to get hurt!" Inukashi yelled from the kitchen table as she watched the four-year-old run about in the backyard with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm not!" Sion yelled back, chasing after one of the dogs, laughing jubilantly.

Inukashi sighed worriedly. "Yeah, yeah," she grumbled under her breath.

Nezumi raised an eyebrow at her from the kitchen where he was helping Karan cook, "It seems that someone'spersonality has changed rather drastically."

Inukashi shot Nezumi an embarrassed and annoyed look, "Shut up! Shion put the kid into my hands so I could look after him, and I'll be damned if I don't do just that."

"Of course," Nezumi said, giving her a look that said that he knew better.

Inukashi blushed and looked away, knowing full well that Nezumi _did _know better. After all, he had Shion. He too had someone to lose, someone to love.

At that moment Sion came running into the kitchen, "Is Shion-nii back yet?"

"No, sweetie, he's still at the meeting," Karan answered, giving Sion a warm smile.

"Good!" Sion exclaimed, a mischievous look coming over his face.

Everyone looked at Sion inquisitively.

"Why?" Karan asked, "You usually want Shion to come home as soon as possible so you can play with him."

"Because I wanna ask Nezu-nii somethin'!" Sion replied, absolutely bursting with energy, "Shion-nii can't hear!"

"Me?" Nezumi asked. He was puzzled by Sion's words, and could tell everyone else was too.

"Yeah!" Shion exclaimed, "_No one _can tell, Shion-nii, okay?"

Karan smiled encouragingly and nodded, "Okay, Sion. Go ahead."

"No, you gotta promise!" Sion exclaimed.

Karan chuckled softly, "We all promise, don't we?" she asked looking at Nezumi and Inukashi, both who murmured their assent.

Sion giggled excitedly, "At my birthday party," he began, "I want…"

"What is it?" Inukashi urged, her curiosity evident.

"I want Nezu-nii to marry Shion-nii!"

Following Sion's words were complete silence.

Everyone seemed to be taken aback. Inukashi and Karan gave Nezumi surprised looks, and Nezumi averted his gaze, embarrassed by how his cheeks were coloring, consequently causing them color more.

"I…" Nezumi began, but for once he was at a loss for words. He felt as though he had to say something, but what could he say to others when he didn't even know what to think to himself?

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, it was Inukashi who turned to Sion.

"Sion, something like that is Ra—uh, I mean, Nezumi's choice," she said, seeming somewhat hesitant and uncomfortable to speak, "You can't just ask…" Inukashi's words drifted off, and she turned to Nezumi and spoke again, "You can't ask…even if it's what we've all be wonderin'"

Nezumi continued to examine the floor, still blushing.

But then he thought of the ring. The ring that seemed to be a permanent fixture in his mind ever since he saw it. The engagement ring.

He slowly turned toward Karan and all frantic thoughts in his mind were immediately calmed.

Karan had a small, patient smile on her lips. Nezumi could tell from the way her eyes crinkled around the corners that she would give him all the time in world to steady himself if he had to.

It was comforting. It brought forth long-forgotten feelings within Nezumi, feelings that disappeared along with his own mother.

It was then that he decided he didn't need that time.

A light, wistful smile graced Nezumi lips, as he began in a steady tone.

Nezumi turned toward the four year old and addressed him, "Sion, I can't _marry_ Shion at your party, however…" He turned toward Karan, "However… I love Shion, and I know Shion loves his mother. That is why, Karan, I want to ask you," Nezumi paused, preparing himself to say what was rightfully next, "May I ask for Shion's hand in marriage?"

Karan's smile widened, and she began laughing softly, covering her mouth and blushing in happiness, "Nezumi, you didn't have to sound so formal."

Nezumi continued to stand at attention in front of her, still waiting for an answer as Inukashi and Sion joined in with Karan's cheerful laughter. There was a blooming feeling in his chest as he predicted Karan's answer.

"Of course," Karan finally said, wiping away a tear of happiness, "Yes, of course. You have my permission Nezumi, even though you don't need it. You my son as much as Shion. Thank you, Nezumi, for treasuring him." With that Karan immediately took Nezumi into her arms, giving him the comfort only a mother could give.

Hearing her speak, Nezumi's face immediately lit up. As he awkwardly returned Karan's hug, he felt as if he had been freed. The full impact of what he had been wanting, what he would be planning, what Karan had just accepted, suddenly hit him, knocking him nearly out of breath.

_He would be asking Shion to marry him._

"Yay!" Sion exclaimed from behind him, laughing. He ran toward Nezumi, grabbing hold of his pants leg.

Nezumi let go of Karan to grab Sion under the arms and pulled him up, throwing him up into the air and then holding him in his arms.

Inukashi got up from the dinner table and walked over to them, "If you think I've changed, Rat, then you should see yourself. Like a whole new person."

Despite the haughty tone she said that in, Nezumi could tell from her eyes that she was glad, like she had been expecting it, maybe even waiting for it.

Had everyone been waiting for it? Maybe. Nezumi didn't care. He was too happy right now.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"That must be Rigika-san! Oh, I have to tell him the news!" Karan said, making her way quickly towards the door.

Sion giggled and began in a sing-songy voice, "_Shion-nii and Nezu-nii, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

Nezumi swung Sion around, causing him to break off from the song and erupt in giggles. He could hear outburst of surprise coming from a voice that sounded like Rigika's near the entrance. Inukashi rolled her eyes and went to see what was happening at the doorway. Nezumi let Sion down and the boy traipsed after Inukashi into the living room.

Nezumi stayed in the kitchen and stared out the window thinking of the ring, Shion, and the ring and Shion. He couldn't stop smiling.

It all was very uncharacteristic of him, but it couldn't be helped. Sion had just said what had been on his mind for… Nezumi didn't know how long. Maybe since he saw the ring. Maybe even earlier. Maybe when he first fell in love with Shion.

Moreover whatever Shion's response would be, it would change Nezumi. He could feel it.

And this time he wasn't scared of it.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

_Rigika's POV_

"Shopping! shopping! We're going shopping~" Sion sang as he marched alongside Rigika, holding onto his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, we're going shopping. In the bitter cold that is," Rigika said sourly causing Sion to giggle excitedly in response.

Rigika sighed, "Nezumi, how much farther is it?"

"Not far," Nezumi replied tersely.

They were walking through the streets, wrapped up in layers of clothing to protect themselves from the biting wind. Rigika was annoyed to have to walk outside in the freezing cold. The only reason he was there was because he happened to be free at a time when Karan was busy with a community meeting, Inukashi was busy with the hotel, and Sion had wanted to go with his Nezu-nii to buy what was supposedly something very important. He didn't exactly trust Nezumi to take care of the little one, despite the fact that everyone else said that it would be fine, even, to Rigika's surprise, Inukashi.

As they approached whatever destination Nezumi had in mind, Rigika observed the visible change in the younger man. He was walking in front of him and Sion, keeping up a brisk pace. The closer they got to whatever destination Nezumi had in mind, the tenser he became. His gaze was fixed straight ahead, and he swiftly swerved past whoever was walking in the direction opposite them.

Rigika sighed again, "Nezumi, why does it have to a shop so far away. There are plenty of shops nearby, just drop into one of them."

"No. It has to be this one," Nezumi replied, walking faster after saying so.

Rigika shot an irritated look at Nezumi's back, "You weren't this particular in West Block," he grumbled.

Nezumi turned around to give Rigika a look more frigid than the temperature outside, "This wouldn't be happening in West Block."

Suddenly Nezumi stopped, and Rigika nearly ran into him, Sion in tow. They were standing outside of a small shop with a glass display. There were various types of jewelry inside the display, but Rigika paid more attention to Nezumi's facial expression. Something about the way he stared intently at something small and shiny in a red velvet cushion made Rigika think that he needed a moment before going inside.

Rigika furrowed his brow as an image of Shion's smiling face came to mind. He was worried about what Nezumi was going to ask Karan's son. Actually, he was more concerned about _who _was asking rather than _what _he was asking.

In fact he had this worry for a while. Rigika had never thought of Nezumi as someone to have a long, committed relationship with anyone. Just the fact that he had disappeared for four years made him think that such a thing was more or less impossible on Nezumi's part.

Yet Shion _needed _someone who was there for him. Shion was madly in love with Nezumi, Rigika knew. During Nezumi's absence, he'd always seemed to be looking off into the distance, awaiting Nezumi's uncertain return.

As they stood outside of the small shop, freezing in the harsh cold, Rigika finally couldn't keep from asking.

"Nezumi, are you sure about this?"

His question seemed to have shocked Nezumi out of his stupor. Without replying, the younger male immediately threw open the door and stormed inside.

Rigika slowly followed behind him with Sion, observing as Nezumi went to the back of the store.

The store owner looked up as Nezumi approached. Before Nezumi could speak, the old man smiled and nodded.

"The vintage ruby engagement ring, right? I remember you from the other day," he said, ambling over to the display case, "Congratulations, I'm glad you made up your mind."

'Engagement ring'? 'The other day'? This was news to Rigika, to say in the least. He wouldn't have thought that Nezumi would have a particular _engagement ring _in mind. But then again, that explained why Nezumi had wanted to come to this certain shop.

Nezumi also seemed to be surprised by the store owner's words. "…thank you," he said stiffly.

The old man simply laughed, "Ah, youth," he remarked wistfully, looking over at Rigika and Sion.

As the old man took the ring from the display case and made his way to the back of the store, Sion let go of Rigika's hand and bounded towards him.

"Pretty!" Sion exclaimed when he saw the ring resting atop the glass checkout counter in the back.

"Isn't it?" the store owner said, "This young fellow has fine taste," the store owner gestured to Nezumi, "This ring was created a long, long time ago, before the Great War even. It was created during a time when nature was larger than man. I think it's a great reminder that even then, a time so far away from us now, such a thing as an engagement ring—the embodiment of love, was created. It's like confirmation that there was love then, just like there is now, and that there will be love in the future too."

Nezumi was quiet, and Rigika could tell from the look on his face that he was thinking about none other than Shion.

The old man chuckled, "Well, that enough of that," he said, polishing the ring and placing it carefully in a deep velvet sapphire ring box, which he then placed in a larger box.

"I agree," Nezumi murmured so softly that Rigika almost missed it.

"Well, there you go!" the store owner said, handing Nezumi a small bag with the boxes containing the ring inside. He smiled brightly, "Good luck!"

What Nezumi did next surprised Rigika.

Nezumi smiled back at the store owner, taking the bag and thanking him.

He then turned to Rigika.

"Yes, I'm sure."

With that, they left the store, Sion humming happily and raving to Nezumi how pretty the ring was and how he couldn't wait for Shion-nii to see it and how he would make sure not to tell him in order to keep it a surprise. Nezumi laughed along with Sion's antics, looking a little wistful with each mention of the ring and Shion.

Rigika decided not to doubt Nezumi for anything ever again.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

_Nezumi's POV_

The five days leading up to Sion's birthday were torture.

Since Nezumi shared Shion's room with him, he gave the ring to Karan who kept it in a safe place in her room. Nezumi didn't want Shion to see the ring, but he constantly wanted to look at it, to think about how to best present it, and how to ask Shion for his hand.

Despite the volumes upon volumes of literature Nezumi had read, he couldn't think of a combination of words eloquent enough to describe how he felt about Shion. He always drew a blank. His feelings were too raw.

It made him more nervous to do it this way, but in the end Nezumi decided that he would just go with the flow, and come up with the words as he spoke them.

In theory, what he said would truly come from his heart. In practicality, he would most likely make a fool of himself.

But that was fine, as long as the day would come, as long as he had the chance to ask him, as long as he had the chance to hope he would get the answer he wanted.

But he hadn't thought about Shion's response too much. He didn't want to get ahead of himself.

Thinking about such a thing could have a hold on him, Nezumi had noticed.

He fretted.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Hey, Rat. You could, you know, _help_," Inukashi said, snarky as ever. She was standing on a chair trying to pin streamers and balloons to the wall.

Nezumi abruptly stopped pacing the living room to turn to stare blankly at her for a moment before registering her question.

"Fine," He said curtly, grabbing some balloons, streamers and a chair. He somewhat recklessly tossed the chair up against the wall and proceeded to attempt to hanging the streamers and balloons.

Inukashi watched him silently for a while before sighing exasperatedly.

"Rat, calm down."

"What? I am calm," Nezumi replied indignantly, continuing to try and failing to stick his balloons and streamers to wall.

"No, really," Inukashi said, getting off her chair and making her way to Nezumi and holding out her hand. When Nezumi didn't give her the balloons and streamers, she thought that she might as well point it out.

"You need tape."

Nezumi paused, confused as to why she said that. But then he realized that the reason why the party decorations weren't sticking to the wall was because he wasn't using tape.

Nezumi stepped down from his chair and put the decorations away. He would have resumed pacing had Inukashi not stopped him.

"Calm down!" Inukashi said again, looking annoyed that she had to be doing this, "At this rate Shion is going to catch on to your little secret. You want it to be a surprise don't you?"

Nezumi self-consciously felt the small box in his pants pocket, remembering what he was going to do today and becoming even more anxious.

"See? This is what I mean!" Inukashi said, exasperated.

At that moment Karan walked into the room, "What is all this commotion?"

"Our good ol' Rat here is shaking with pre-proposal nerves," Inukashi answered.

Karan chuckled good-naturedly, "Oh my."

Nezumi shot Inukashi an irritated look as Sion ran into the room with Rigika following him.

"What is this about Nezumi being nervous?" Rigika asked, "Somebody document this."

Karan and Inukashi chuckled, and Sion ran to Nezumi, asking to be carried.

Nezumi stooped down to lift Sion.

"Nezu-nii's scared?" Sion asked.

"No," Nezumi answered hurriedly before anyone else could, "I'm just…"

Sion giggled, "That's okay! It's just Shion-nii!"

"Just…" Nezumi began but then stopped.

Sion was right. It was just Shion. Nezumi didn't have to be nervous because it was just Shion.

Nezumi loved him and had faith in him.

Whatever would happen from here on out, Nezumi would accept it, simply because the way he felt about Shion granted him no other choice.

And that was why he would be asking Shion to marry him in the first place.

"Right," Nezumi finally said. He ruffled Sion's hair and smiled at the little boy, "Thank you, Sion."

"Yay~" Sion exclaimed as Nezumi spun him around in a circle, kissing the top of Nezumi's head after he'd stopped.

Nezumi let Sion down and turned to the rest who were looking at him expectantly.

"Shion will get here by the time the party starts, correct?" Nezumi asked.

"Yes," Karan answered him, nodding her head and smiling warmly.

"Then we should finish getting ready," Nezumi said, giving Karan a small smile and feeling the box in his pocket again.

Karan laughed softly, Rigika scoffed, and Inukashi rolled her eyes.

"Then actually help out this time," Inukashi said, shoving balloons, streamers, _and _a tape dispenser into Nezumi's hands.

Nezumi scoffed a little and set to work on making room festive for the guests' arrival.

Before long the guests were arriving. Nezumi impatiently awaited Shion's arrival and ran to get the door every time it rung.

After several guests had arrived the bakery became livelier, but Nezumi was still anxiously awaiting Shion's return. When the doorbell rang for the umpteenth time, Nezumi once again ran to answer it.

Looking out the window to the right of the door, Nezumi saw that it was Shion.

He threw open the door and, before Shion had a chance to say anything, Nezumi enveloped him in his arms, holding him tightly to his chest.

After a moment of silent surprise, Shion asked confusedly, "Nezumi…?"

Letting go of Shion, Nezumi pressed a quick but firm kiss to his lips, and said, "Welcome home, Shion."

"Ah," Shion laughed, still wondering about the sudden affectionate welcoming, "I'm back."

"Shion-nii!" a voice from behind them exclaimed.

"Sion!" Shion answered, dropping to his knee to hug the small boy.

Seeing Shion down on one knee made Nezumi's heart thump loudly. It brought back a bit of his previous nerves, but he quickly overcame his sense of anxiety, grounding himself with the thought that this was the person he loved.

"Happy birthday!" Shion said to Sion brightly, handing him a wrapped up box.

"Ooh!" Sion said in an awed tone, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Shion chuckled merrily, "You can open it when you open the other presents."

"Okay!" Sion said. Just as he was about to leave, he turned to Nezumi, smiling brightly and giving him a big thumbs up.

Shion straightened up, turning to Nezumi, a questioning look on his face.

Nezumi waved it off with a gentle smile, "Let's go the living room. Everyone's waiting."

When Shion went into the living room he was greeted by many others that he seemed to know. Nezumi was able to simply sit beside Shion, not contributing as much to the conversation, but just as easily feeling comfortable in the crowd.

As comfortable as a man about to propose that is.

They all enjoyed a lively, home-cooked dinner and before long they were devouring sweet chocolate birthday cake. The ring box felt heavy in Nezumi's pocket.

As the older guests ate cake and casually conversed with each other, Sion opened all of his presents with the other children.

Sion, having decided to save Shion's gift last, even after Rigika, Inukashi, Karan and Nezumi's gifts, finally began unwrapping the box.

When he saw the gift his face lit up with joy, "_Aesop's Fables!_"

Shion smiled at the delighted five-year-old, "You really love those stories, right? See, it even has pictures."

Sion stared in wonderment at the heavy, hardcover illustrated picture book. The pages were thick and creamy, the text in beautiful calligraphy, and the illustrations were richly-detailed.

"Thank you!" Sion exclaimed, hugging Shion and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Shion laughed, "You're welcome."

Sion giggled, and turned toward Nezumi, "Nezu-nii, isn't it your turn?"

Nezumi smiled back at Sion, "I suppose it is."

Nezumi stood up, exchanging brief glances with Karan. The room had grown silent. He turned around to face Shion who was looking up at him from the couch, a look of confusion on his face.

Taking a deep breath, Nezumi recalled the first time he ever met Shion. 12 years old, and leaning out of a balcony like a defiant Juliet, screaming out into a raging monsoon.

He'd fallen in love then.

Nezumi sunk down on one knee and took both of Shion's hands in his own.

"Shion…I am endlessly glad that I met you in this lifetime," Nezumi reached into his pants pocket with his right hand and brought out the small velvet box, wary of Shion's changing facial expressions.

"You taught me love. For that I owe you everything."

Kneeling before Shion, under the heavy silence of the room, Nezumi soundlessly opened the small, deep blue-purple velvet box, exposing the brilliant silver, ruby and diamond of the ring. Imploring Shion's deep red, impassioned eyes, searching his soul and his own, Nezumi asked the question as if he was fated to.

"Shion, will you marry me?"

Silence. Never before had Nezumi heard such complete and utter, maddening _silence._

Everything, everyone disappeared. For a moment Nezumi was blinded by Shion. Shion was all he could see. Shion was all he could think about.

He was changed. Absolutely, irreversibly changed.

A small, clear droplet formed in Shion's eye. It coalesced until it overflowed, spilling over and trickling down Shion's fair cheek, over the ridges of his scar. It dropped off Shion's jaw line, landing on Nezumi's hand.

"Yes."

Realization, liberation, love. In that order. Nezumi, for a fleeting moment, lost all sense of reason, lost all meaning of existence except for Shion.

But then again, maybe there hadn't been any meaning for existence besides Shion in the first place.

Firmly planting his free hand on the couch, Nezumi lurched forward to press his lips against Shion's, basking in the marvelous warmth like no other.

He felt Shion smile through the kiss. As typical of him, Nezumi was too overwhelmed by his own sudden emotions to do the same.

But the sentiment, the passion, it was there.

That intense feeling, never to be forgotten for the rest of their days. It manifested in their lovers' kiss.

The world trickled back to Nezumi and he heard the dull sound of applause and laughter. Shion had just wrapped his arms around Nezumi's shoulders before Nezumi looped his arm around Shion's waist, pulling him up to a stand.

Nezumi separated, still close enough to feel Shion's breathless gasps on his collar bone. He carefully plucked the ring out of the box, and just as tenderly look Shion's left hand in his.

Nezumi slid the ring over top Shion's slender ring finger, contentedness resonating deep within him when it was a perfect fit.

Shion looked up at him and their gazes met. Shion smiled at him brilliantly, wrapping his arms around Nezumi and pressing into him. Nezumi smiled into Shion's hair and held Shion in his arms, enjoying his closeness, his warmth.

In a voice that only Shion could hear, Nezumi whispered to him, "Thank you."

Nezumi felt Shion tighten his arms around him.

"I love you." Nezumi thought he heard tears in Shion's voice.

"Mm…I love you too…I'll treasure you."

Nezumi was tempted to kiss Shion again, but for the first time he heard the laughter and applause from around them at full volume.

All eyes were on them, laughing at the lovers' unabashed affection for each other. For once in his lifetime, Nezumi felt a little embarrassed. But it paled amongst all his other emotions, namely happiness and love.

Nezumi looked back at Shion who nestled himself further into his chest, hiding his face. Shion's ears and nape were red. The dark haired male couldn't help but think that Shion's embarrassment was incredibly adorable.

Nezumi locked eyes with Inukashi who smirked at him. Instead of giving her the regular glare, Nezumi smirked back. His version of a passive response.

Rigika shook his head, yet a fond smile peaked through his scruffy beard, "Karan, the camera."

"Oh!" Karan exclaimed taking said camera from him, "That's right. Engagement photos!"

"Hm, photos," Nezumi said. He had never been one for pictures, and hadn't even considered the possibility of 'engagement photos'.

But looking back at Shion who still hid his face, Nezumi smiled fondly. It would probably be okay to tease Shion a bit.

"Well then, Your Majesty."

Before anyone else could respond, Nezumi stepped back, swept his arm under Shion knees and pulled him up into his arms like a bride.

"Oh my!" Karan exclaimed, stepping back to get a good shot of the two.

"N-Nezumi!" Shion gasped, his face becoming impossibly redder.

Nezumi smirked, "You resemble a tomato."

"N-no— ah!"

Nezumi swept Shion in a large arc, causing the smaller male to cling to Nezumi.

"Don't do—"

Before Shion could finish his sentence Nezumi had pressed his lips against Shion's in another passionate kiss.

At first Shion attempted to push him away, but quickly lost himself in the skillful movement of Nezumi's lips, growing limp in his arms.

"Shion, honey, could you please move your hand so that we can get a clearer picture of the ring?" Karan asked, shifting around them to get multiple angles.

Shion made muffled noises against Nezumi's lips, and Nezumi broke away laughing. Shion peered up at him embarrassed, but clearly just as happy.

"Okay, I think that's more 'love' than Sion or I can handle," Inukashi groaned, grabbing hold of the small, giggling boy's hand. "Come one Sion, let's go see out the guests. Looks like they've also had enough of the lovebirds' antics."

Rigika edged towards to kitchen, "I'll just go grab a bottle or two of alcohol. To celebrate the occasion of course."

The rest of the night disappeared in a blur. People left, congratulating the newly engaged couple. Nezumi couldn't stop smiling. Karan took an impossible amount of photos, Rigika drank an impossible amount of liquor, and Inukashi and Sion had to leave at an impossibly late hour because, despite the fact that Sion had already fallen asleep a long time ago, Inukashi had to stay late to clean up the mess. Not like the silly couple or drunk Rigika could do anything to help the smitten Karan.

For Nezumi and Sion it ended simply.

They kissed foolishly, over and over nearly, until their lips swelled. For good reason as well.

_They had a fiancée._

_They were going to get married._

_They were in love._

Did anything else matter? No.

And probably nothing else ever would.

* * *

**A/N: Wah~ Was that rushed at the end? I'm sooooorry if it was.**

**Sooo, this is the second to last chapter of the fic. However, the last 'chapter' will really be more like an epilogue. Oh, and it will contain the lemon I have been so desperately waiting to write. Love is in the air~ and I inhale it with every pore in my body and exhale out through my fingers, onto the keyboard, and into this Nezushi fic.**

**Jk actually I flail out onto the keyboard, trying to translate my 'OMGasdfjkdfj" into a coherent, somewhat presentable fanfic thing.**

**Sion's present? Aesop's fables, yeah, because he's a little smarty pants just like Shion, even at five years old.**

**So yeah. I had things to say. But I forgot them. Maybe I'll remember them by the next author's note.**

**Thanks for reading ILU~**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey guys, I wrote you a poem!**

**_There once was a girl from Hawaii_  
**

**_Who wound up reading yaoi_**

**_But she didn't find it very kawaii_**

**_because it was too sexy for her and she got a nosebleed and died thend because I can't write poetry the point is don't read this if you're opposed to explicit sexual scenes between guys kthxbai_**

* * *

From the car window Shion could observe the endless orange-purple horizon, spread out before him as a backdrop for the largest of the few countryside orchards the world still retained. Wistful, grey-purple clouds spread themselves thinly throughout the sky, lightly caressing it in their slow, sliding journey towards the west. The trees, which were slowly shedding their red, orange, yellow, and purple adornments, stood up like giant columns in the expansive green-grass fields, their ancient roots embedding themselves into the accepting earth. The sun raced away from its home in the sky to meet its beloved, the rich, leafy earth. Like lovers, the smaller plants and flowers swayed together, mingling in the light, early autumn breeze. The entire world was dyed in the colors of the retiring day and awakening night. It was spectacular, oh-so spectacular, all because of the one Shion loved most. All because of Nezumi…

"Romantic…," came a low, soothing voice from behind Shion.

Shion turned away from the scene outside to be captured within Nezumi's arms. Shion gladly allowed himself to be confined in those arms, nuzzling himself into Nezumi's chest and trying to be closer than close.

"The scenery," Nezumi said again, softly into Shion's ear, "Very romantic..."

Shion smiled, a reflection of his utmost inner calm and happiness, "It fits the occasion, don't you think?"

Shion could feel Nezumi's chest vibrate as he chuckled in response. Nezumi buried his face in Shion's neck.

"Yes, it is very fitting."

As Nezumi took Shion's left hand in his own, Shion moved his gaze upward. He watched Nezumi press his lips to the thin, silver band on his ring finger and blushed. Shion thought back to a mere hours ago when Nezumi had slid that ring onto his finger just as gingerly as he kissed it now. Nezumi threaded his fingers through Shion's and smiled at the smaller male lovingly. Shion returned the sentiment, face lighting up and rose-colored cheeks glowing amidst the sinking sunlight.

Nezumi leaned down to softly place his lips upon Shion's, causing the albino to simply melt away, into Nezumi. The embrace was warm, and even after Nezumi pulled away to rest his head on Shion's shoulder, they remained that way for an indefinite amount of time. Perhaps time hadn't ticked at all in that moment.

Before long, the vehicle slowed to a stop in front of a large villa-turned-hotel. There remained but a glimpse of the sun in the indigo evening sky when Shion clambered out of the door that the old, kindly driver held open for him. Nezumi followed lithely behind, trailing like a gentle shadow behind him as the newlyweds stepped into the foyer of the hotel.

The young, female receptionist looked up from the desk upon hearing their arrival and immediately gathered, as most would, that the two had just recently sunken deep into the depths of love, the depths of commitment, the depths of _marriage._

The thought reverberated within Shion's mind as his mind struggled to grasp the concept.

_He was married to Nezumi. Nezumi was married to him._

It wasn't as if it was anything particularly difficult for Shion to understand, but it seemed much too _surreal, _much too _wonderful, _to be true.

As Nezumi talked to the receptionist, checking into the hotel, he casually looped his arm around Shion's waist, pulling him close. The white-haired boy blushed as it was a gesture he had yet to be used to. In fact, when the receptionist shot him a sly, knowing smile, he felt as if he would _never _get used to it.

Dragging their suitcases containing two weeks' worth of belongings behind them, Shion and Nezumi made their way to the fourth floor where their penthouse suite was located. Shion had only managed to get a booking because a colleague's daughter happened to own this particular hotel.

When they arrived, Shion hurriedly inserted the key into the lock, turning it and wrenching the door open. What awaited them was absolutely breathtaking.

Their eyes immediately went to the large balcony overlooking the orchard, separated from the entrance with double French doors. Directly in front the entrance was a living room consisting of a sofa and two loveseats surrounding a coffee table with a fireplace off to the left side. The living room bled into a dining room on the right side. Beyond the oak table in the dining room was a well-equipped kitchen.

On the same wall as the fireplace, were another set of French double doors.

Shion could feel his heart rate pick up when Nezumi set aside their suitcases and took Shion's hand, leading him to the room. He already knew what it must be.

Indeed, swinging open the doors, Shion found himself facing a rather large king-sized bed. On the exterior wall of the room was yet another pair of French double doors that connected to the balcony. The light gushed in through the light, washing the room in orange. The room had two other doors, one leading to a walk-in closet, and another leading to the en suite bathroom.

"Shion…" Nezumi murmured into his ear, embracing him from behind and startling him. Shion could feel blood rush to his face as he turned in Nezumi's arms to face him coyly.

Nezumi gave Shion's hand a gentle, meaningful squeeze.

Shion immediately pulled his hand away, his blood pounding deafeningly in his ears.

"Um, why don't you wash up, Nezumi? I think I'll go for a walk," Shion said, plastering a tense smile on his face.

Nezumi didn't look convinced, "I thought we were going to bathe togeth—"

"Don't say it!" Shion hurriedly interrupted, covering his ears. His face practically glowed red in embarrassment.

Shion took a step back and averted his gaze.

He knew what was supposed to come next. He would kiss Nezumi, bathe with Nezumi, and next, with Nezumi, he would…

It wasn't as though he didn't wish for it… but he had never been so goddamn nervous! He had never done _this _before, nor had he thought about doing it, especially with anyone else other than Nezumi.

Moreover, Nezumi was _experienced. _Even when they kissed, Shion could tell that there had been others before him, that Nezumi had learned these things elsewhere. Whatever the reason, it was clear that he was not Nezumi's first.

Shion didn't want to hold it against him, and he wouldn't. Nezumi had endured the harshness of the world nearly all his life… he had needed to do what was necessary to survive. That was all Nezumi's life had been about until recently— surviving.

Yet there was always that tinge of inevitable jealousy. Especially since Nezumi was Shion's first…

Seeing Shion so timid made Nezumi laugh, resulting in an even more bashful Shion.

Taking slow steps forward, Nezumi closed the distance between them, taking Shion's hands away from his ears.

Tipping Shion's face up, Nezumi leaned down to gently kiss Shion's lips.

After but a moment's hesitation, Shion quickly gave up, wrapping his arms around Nezumi's shoulders, and rising up onto his toes to become closer to his beloved.

Separating, Nezumi smiled comfortingly at Shion, love in his eyes, "Shion, it's okay. I won't do anything you do not wish for. I'll wait."

Hearing those words cause the tension in Shion's muscles seep out of him.

Nezumi loved him, he loved him enough to _marry _him. He loved him enough to wait until Shion was ready to move onto the next rightful stage in their relationship.

Suddenly Shion didn't care about Nezumi's previous experience, or his current inexperience. All that mattered was Nezumi and Nezumi only.

Shion buried his face in Nezumi's chest, feeling the taller male's arms wrap around him.

"I'm ready," Shion said firmly, "I love you, so I'm ready."

Nezumi kissed the top of Shion's head, "Shion…"

Shion smiled and looked up at Nezumi "_Lovers can see to do their amorous rites. Play'd for a pair of stainless maidenhoods:__Think true love acted simple modesty.__"_

"_Romeo and Juliet, _how nice," Nezumi gave Shion a playful smirk, "_Blind is his love and best befits the dark_."

Nezumi picked Shion up bridal style, striding swiftly toward the bed. He dropped Shion onto the bed. Upon landing Shion bounced up a little and Nezumi immediately commenced tickling him.

Shion's delightful giggles rang throughout the room, as he tried to push away Nezumi's feather-light fingertips from his skin.

"Ah! S-stop," Shion managed to gasp, tears of laughter in his eyes. The whispery sensation of Nezumi's fingertips caused small goosebumps across his fair skin. Every nerve in his body seemed to be standing at attention.

"Alright, alright," Nezumi obliged, stopping his tickling of Shion and instead leaping onto the bed above him and holding him in an embrace. Nezumi pressed his lips against Shion, dipping his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues intertwined, dancing at a slow, comfortable pace.

Shion was easily swept away by Nezumi's actions, throwing his arms around Nezumi and clinging to him. There was virtually no space between them and Nezumi's body heat warmed Shion. Some of his initial nerves came back, but now Shion felt a new sense of trust mixed with an overwhelming feeling of _anticipation._

Nezumi's lips hovered above Shion's neck, moving down towards his collar bone. Feeling Nezumi's breath trace along his neck Shion shivered, whimpering Nezumi's name softly into his ear.

Pausing at Shion's collar bone, Nezumi kissed his skin, lightly sucking.

Without Shion's knowing, a small moan escaped his lips. Hearing him, Nezumi looked up in surprise, smirking playfully.

"Sorry…" Shion whispered, covering his mouth and blushing, "That was strange…"

"No, it wasn't," Nezumi said, moving away Shion's hands and capturing his lips in a prolonged, passionate liplock. Moving away, helooked Shion in the eyes and said in a sultry voice "It was sexy."

Lodging his nose in the crook of Shion's neck, Nezumi inhaled deeply, moving his head so that the tip of his nose grazed Shion's neck and shoulder.

"Alluring…" Nezumi murmured, his hand which was on Shion's waist slowly moving down towards Shion's hip. When his fingers reached Shion's waistband, Nezumi traced the edge of it.

As he dipped a finger underneath the waist of Shion's pants, the smaller, white-haired male, witnessed a change in the way Nezumi looked at him. The love, the adoration was still there, yet there was a new emotion, a deeply-rooted sense of _longing _and _passion._

Shion shivered again as Nezumi traced the underside of the waistband of his pants, stopping right under the navel.

"May I…?" Nezumi asked, his voice breathless and husky.

Nezumi's tone startled Shion and it amped up his nerves. Yet Nezumi wasn't the only one feeling this way. Shion felt it too, the unbelievably strong _desire._

"Yes," Shion whispered, his voice just as breathless. His breath was hot and his vision was zeroing in on Nezumi's face, drinking in all the endless beauty found there.

Nezumi skillfully popped open the button of Shion's pants. He swiftly tugged down the zipper, exposing the teal briefs that Shion had worn that morning.

Having his underwear exposed embarrassed Shion, and he covered his face as Nezumi chuckled.

"This color is very becoming, Your Majesty," Nezumi said. He moved away Shion's hands from his face, and told him, "I want to see your cute face, so don't cover it."

Painstakingly slowly, Nezumi slid Shion's pants over his hips and over his thighs and calves, and onto the floor. For a long time, much to Shion's bashfulness, Nezumi stared at the smooth, alabaster skin of Shion's legs. They were well-shaped, not a bit of excess flesh on them, yet the strength in the muscle was latently present. They were the legs of a male, yet they were so beautiful that Nezumi was bound to practically worship them with his gaze.

Nezumi trailed a hand up Shion's thigh, reveling in the feeling of Shion clinging to him as if for dear life. His hand travelled further up Shion's lean, flat stomach, stopping at the collar of his shirt.

Nezumi slowly unbuttoned Shion's shirt, getting increasingly excited as more and more of Shion's pale, beautiful skin peaked out from under the white cloth. Soon, Nezumi had Shion under him, his entire chest and abdominal area exposed. Nezumi once again kissed Shion's collar bone and began kissing downwards. He paused at the right nipple.

Shion let out a muffled, startled sound as Nezumi licked his rose-pink bud, rolling it under his tongue.

"Th-that's…Nezumi…" Shion moaned. The sensation was new and somewhat strange, but not unpleasant.

Taking the right nipple between the fingers of his right hand, Nezumi moved his mouth to the other nipple, slowly caressing it under his tongue and kiss it lightly.

Nezumi placed both of his hands on both sides of Shion's torso, and began kiss Shion's navel, leading his trail of kisses downward.

Pausing briefly, Nezumi shed Shion of his shirt. On a second thought he shed himself of his shirt as well. Nezumi was beginning to feel very warm.

Resuming his journey, Nezumi found himself anchored above Shion's nether regions, an area of him that was increasing in size. He looped his fingers under the waistband of Shion's briefs and yanked downward, eliciting a gasp of surprise from Shion.

Nezumi slid Shion's underwear over his legs, as he did with his pants, and discarded it by the side of the bed. Shion quickly covered the area between his legs with one hand, and hiding his eyes with the other, cheeks red and warm.

For a moment the taller male simply observed Shion's pale, smooth body, exposed before him in a show of complete and utter trust and intimacy. Nezumi had never before felt this way.

Nezumi took Shion's arm away from his eyes and kissed his cheek. As he moved to remove Shion's hand away from his crotch, Shion stopped him.

"Don't look…" Shion moaned, causing Nezumi's heart to skip a beat.

Nezumi smiled reassuringly, "Hush, baby, it's fine. Don't you trust me?"

"I…I trust you…" Shion said. After a moment of pause, he hesitantly removed his hand, revealing his fully erect manhood.

Nezumi moved to caress it, but once again Shion moved to stop him.

Before Shion could speak again, Nezumi unzipped his pants and brought Shion's hand to meet his own bulge.

Leaning down to speak softly into Shion's ear, Nezumi said, "See? I'm the same. I feel the same way about you."

After a pause, Shion hesitantly reached out to feel Nezumi, flushing against Nezumi's hard warmth. He _was _the same.

"Help me remove my pants," Nezumi spoke in a hushed tone.

Shion clumsily unbuttoned Nezumi's pants button and tugged down the zipper. Within one swift movement, Nezumi ridded himself of both his pants and underwear, discarding them next to Shion's clothes on the floor.

Nezumi rested himself on Shion's chest. They both felt the friction between their bare skin, an electric shock jolting through both their bodies, and sought to increase the sensation.

Wrapping his arms around Nezumi's broad shoulders, Shion buried his head in his neck.

Nezumi wrapped a hand around Shion's length and squeezed gently, moving his hand up and down, causing Shion to coo against the friction. The dark-haired male pressed his thumb onto the tip, pressing down gently.

"Ah!" Shion gasped, grasping the bed sheets tightly and arching his back.

Nezumi continued the motion, pleasuring Shion's length in a way that rendered him unable to control the sounds escaping his mouth. Shion's voice was melodic to Nezumi's ears, and he yearned to hear more of it.

Nezumi lowered himself until he directly faced Shion's nether regions. Grasping Shion's length in his hand, Nezumi lowered his warm, wet mouth onto it, sucking it in deeply and stroking it with tongue. Nezumi increased the strength of his mouth on his husband, bobbing his head and gliding his tongue of the tip of Shion's manhood.

"Nezumi!" Shion called out in pleasure, sweat forming on his brow. He clenched the bed sheets in fists and his toes curled.

"Ah—Nez—that place-" Shion gasped, moaning and crooning under the heavenly feel of Nezumi's mouth. "I'm—ah, no—I'm going to—"

Suddenly Shion felt a rushing sensation as his orgasm flowed through and out of him, exploding onto Nezumi's face. It not only shocked Nezumi, but Shion as well.

He hadn't expected such a thing. Shion felt deeply ashamed.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried, making as if to get up and reach for tissues to wipe off Nezumi's face. "Nezumi's, I'm so sorry…"

Seeing Shion look as if he was about to cry as said boy wiped his face, Nezumi reached out and pulled his beloved into a warm embrace, their sweat intermingling.

"It's fine, Shion, it's fine. Don't cry," rocking Shion back and forth a little, Nezumi whispered into his ear, "Don't' worry about this. Trust yourself to me."

"But I…" Shion began, still looking regretful, "Are you sure…?"

Nezumi smiled at him kindly, "I have never been surer. Shion, I love you."

Shion wrapped his arms around Nezumi and squeezed him hard.

"Then…then I'll do it too."

"What?" Nezumi asked, confused.

Sliding onto his stomach in front of Nezumi, Shion mumbled, "I'll also…with my mouth…"

Upon realizing what Shion was about to do, Nezumi hurriedly began to say, "No, Shion's that's fine, you don't have to—"

But before Nezumi could stop him, Shion had taken Nezumi into his mouth.

Shion tried to imitate Nezumi in what he had done, stroking him with his tongue and drawing him in deeply. As he rolled his tongue over Nezumi's tip, Shion got a good taste of Nezumi's wetness. The taste was foreign, but he did not mind it. Unable to reach the base of Nezumi's length, despite feeling the tip at the back of his throat, Shion used his hands to clumsily stroke and squeeze him.

Nezumi was quite a bit larger than he was, and Shion felt insecure about his abilities to give Nezumi what he'd received from him. Yet as Nezumi's low grunts and pants of pleasure reached his ears, Shion began to feel more confident in his actions. He pulled Nezumi in even deeper, becoming bolder and even more trusting of Nezumi.

On the other end, Nezumi felt as though he could no longer bear it, he was about to burst.

But he didn't want to climax yet.

Nezumi put his hand on Shion's shoulder and gently, but firmly, pushed him away.

Shion looked up at Nezumi in confusion and oncoming dismay, "Was I bad…?"

"No," Nezumi answered immediately, drawing Shion up and into a long, warm kiss, "No…that was amazing…"

Shion gave him a bittersweet smile, "Yet, you've had better…"

Nezumi felt ice in his heart. For a brief moment Shion's words had paralyzed him.

"Better? What do you… oh, oh no," Nezumi said as he realized the primary reason behind Shion's apprehensiveness, "No, Shion, _no. _There has been no other—"

"But you're more experienced! Of course there have been others!" Shion wailed, close to tears, "I'm…I don't know if I'm good enough for you, Nezumi…"

Nezumi furrowed his brow and lifted Shion's chin, taking his hands into his own, "Shion, don't _ever _say—don't even think—that you're not 'good enough' for me."

Nezumi took a deep breath to pacify his whirlwind of emotions, "Yes, I've…I've had sex with others, but I've never _made love _to them. Shion, _you're _my first. You're my first and only love…I've only ever loved you."

Shion looked up at Nezumi, tears forming in his eyes, "Really?"

"Shion, I will only ever love _you,"_ Nezumi repeated, firmly. He smiled at Shion and intertwined their left hands, bring them to eye level, "Look," he said staring at their matching wedding bands, "I've already promised you. You have too."

Shion looked at the rings and laughed, the sound of bells ringing, "I suppose," he paused to stare lovingly at the rings then said more firmly, "Yes, you're right. I love you, Nezumi."

Reaching forward, Shion kissed Nezumi and drew his arms around Nezumi's shoulders once again.

Nezumi gently laid Shion down on the bed, holding his body close to his own, relishing in the warmth Shion provided.

As they kissed, both males drew their hands around each other's lengths. Shion's movements were still much clumsier than Nezumi's, yet he no longer felt so anxious. He decided to trust himself without reservations to Nezumi. Because he loved him.

"Touch them together," Nezumi whispered heatedly into Shion's ear as their motions became increasingly more frantic.

"Mm…" Shion moaned, touching his manhood to Nezumi's. The feeling of their still-hard erections against each other was like no other that Shion had experienced before. He felt very close to his climax.

"I can't take it," Nezumi said, his voice strained and breath hot against Shion's neck. He suddenly let go of their lengths and recoiled little, "I…Shion, may I…?"

"What…?" Shion asked, confused as Nezumi slung Shion's legs over his hips.

Reaching into the side table drawer, Nezumi rummaged until he found a tube of lotion. He squeezed some of it onto his hand. Nezumi moved his hand towards Shion's nether regions, but bypassed his manhood.

"I will try to be gentle," Nezumi said as calmly as he could, feeling guilty for wanting this despite Shion's bewilderment, "But this may hurt. Tell me to stop if it becomes too unbearable. I don't want you to get hurt."

"What are you going to do?" Shion asked, his a mask of the puzzlement and increasing anticipation he felt.

"I'm going to make love to you."

Shion was still confused and was taken aback suddenly when Nezumi inserted a finger into his rear entrance.

"Ah!" Shion exclaimed as Nezumi slowly slid his finger in.

"Does it hurt?" Nezumi asked, concerned.

Shion shook his head, it didn't hurt, but it felt strange.

Pausing a little for Shion to get used to it, Nezumi began sliding his finger in and out, slowly at first but then picking up speed when it seemed like Shion was okay with it.

Pretty soon, Shion's body felt as though it was being overtaken by an intense and all-consuming pleasure. Nezumi added a second finger, and a third, but he moved slowly and cautiously so that Shion didn't feel any pain.

"Nezumi-!" Shion gasped suddenly as Nezumi struck a bundle of sensitive nerves.

"Dammit!" Nezumi exclaimed, when he saw Shion's beguiling, pleasure-filled face, "I can't hold it—"

Removing his fingers, Nezumi anchored himself above Shion. He slicked himself down over and over with lotion, worried that he would hurt Shion despite the fact that he himself had an unbearable tight feeling in his lower half.

Shion rested a hand on his chest and breathlessly panted, "Nezumi, it's okay. Because I love you."

The taller male paused for a moment before Shion's words fully registered, then smiled.

'_Because I love you.' _Nezumi loved him too.

Gathering Shion in his arms, Nezumi aligned himself with Shion's entrance.

Nezumi took a deep breath and exhaled softly, the small rush of hair causing Shion's hair to stir against his dampened forehead.

Shion's chest rose and fell, and Nezumi could feel that Shion was steadying himself for what he only had a vague idea of was to come. His ruby eyes were hazy, but focused completely on Nezumi. A lovely pink color dusted his face, matching his lips.

Suddenly Nezumi was thinking it all over again. He began questioning whether or not he should do this, whether or not he had a _right _to do this.

But the both of them could only wait so long. And Shion had his hand on his shoulder in such a soothing way. Nezumi could tell that Shion was waiting on him.

Nezumi readied himself, a sliver of a prayer escaping him and floating up to where the Heavens may be. Nezumi hoped for the best, but knew he already had it; he had Shion.

Nezumi breathed out Shion's name as he pushed himself in, eliciting a mixture of a gasp and moan from Shion.

Nezumi moved slowly, and once completely in, he paused, both of them breathing heavily.

The warmth of their skin intermingled. In this close proximity, every inch of their chests were touching, pressed up against each other, getting hotter and hotter. It was as if their hearts had caught on fire in the midst of harboring their love for each other.

"I'll wait for you," Nezumi said, his voice strained, "Take deep breaths. I'm sorry, Shion."

Shion did as Nezumi said and breathed in and out deeply. He squeezed Nezumi tightly, hiding his face in his neck.

"Why are you sorry?"

Shion, much to Nezumi's surprise, attempted to thrust up onto Nezumi. The dark-haired male, finally understanding that Shion was ready, also began to move into and out of Shion, going slow so as not to hurt the boy.

Shion moaned and arched his back underneath him. Shion squeezed Nezumi tighter and tighter, his harmless nails scratching against Nezumi's back, causing the larger male to move faster.

The beating of their hearts coincided with each of their movements and cries of pleasure. It was bliss like no other. The heat of each other's bodies— the heat of their beloved— intermingled with their own heat. It was as if the entire world only consisted of them and them alone. They were isolated together in the universe, submerging themselves in their raw emotions and drowning in their heated love for each other.

Before long, Shion and Nezumi were both very near. They interlocked hands and squeezed tightly. Their lips found each other, and their tongues met each other, dancing along with their bodies.

Shion gasped, "I'm going to—"

"Me too," Nezumi whispered, as if his words were sacred,.

It was a single instance. At the same time, they both reached a high like no other. They peaked, flying higher into their heavenly world of love.

Nezumi emptied himself into Shion and felt Shion's wet, warmth spread across his lower abdomen. Shion, just as his warmth escaped him, felt Nezumi's warmth fill him. Their bodies collapsed down, Nezumi catching himself just in time so as not to smother Shion.

Their bodies relaxed, having spent all their energy. But suddenly Nezumi bolted upright.

"Shion— I— tissues, tissues," Nezumi searched around in a frenzied fashion for tissues to wipe Shion down with.

"No," Shion said, stopping him, "It's fine."

Giggling, Shion brought Nezumi close to him again, lying down, "I like this feeling. I feel as though I'm filled with you."

Nezumi blushed at Shion's words and smiled at the boy, kissing him.

The taller male sighed, "But we still have to clean up."

"Later," Shion yawned. He stared lovingly into his husband's eyes.

"Nezumi, I love you."

"I love you too."

For the first time, Shion's marriage to Nezumi fully rendered itself in Shion's mind. It made sense, it felt real now. They loved each other, and they would love each other forever.

They kissed again, and fell into a restful, _warm _slumber, basking in the afterglow of their love.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for long drives because if we hadn't been driving to Baltimore, this might have been written 309480994 years later instead of now. Also, did the poem at the beginning of this suck or what? I mean, who writes that shit? *nervous laughter* (I was trying to be cute okay don't kill me)**

**Also, you probably noticed but I quoted, and sorta shortened, Romeo and Juliet. Obviously I am not Shakespeare. I don't know why you would think I wrote that, esp since I **_**italicized **_**it, thereby drawing a stark contrast between it and the rest of my fic. Ugh, this disclaimer…don't usually do them…**

**In any case, hopefully this lemon was at least satisfactory to you, and hopefully it wasn't too cliché (although I have a sneaking suspicion that it was). I wanted to get the emotions across as much as possible…don't know if I succeeded. I haven't written a lemon in a while, so my skills are a bit rusty hahaha**

**I just have one more thing to say:**

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**_** I really appreciate it when people leave these reviews, I swear they are my only motivation to write, or else you all would have to wait 5ever instead of several months for an update. Really, I am so easily won over, like all you have to do is review and I'll probably fall in love with you. That simple.**

**Thaaaaaaank you for reading this fic~ I hope you enjoyed it. 3**


End file.
